Pour notre plus grand bien
by Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon
Summary: Deidara et Sasori sortent ensemble. Seulement, leur secret, qui est très lourd à porter pour eux, les met en danger en permanence. Et lorsque Konan découvre la vérité, Sasori ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps...
1. Art is Love

Deidara Mangetsu.

Pour moi, tout était parfait.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que l'Akatsuki m'avait recruté -non sans anicroche, si je puis me le permettre !- et je commençais enfin à me sentir chez moi. Les premiers mois avaient été si épouvantables et déroutants pour moi qu'en même temps, la situation ne pouvait que s'améliorer, hn ! Il avait été normal que je ramène souvent ma fraise, je n'étais pas heureux d'être ici, entouré de tout ces psychopathes étranges qui, parfois, n'avaient pas grand chose d'humain, à me faire dicter des ordres...

Je suis un bombardier libéral dans l'âme, voyez-vous. Moi, avant, je posais des bombes quand je le voulais et où je le voulais, même si on me faisait des commandes; je sélectionnais les meilleures, celles qui auraient un rendu très artistique... Donc, j'en viens à me répéter : Je suis un bombardier libéral, un artiste des explosifs. Un peu terroriste aux yeux des autres et sur les bords, certes, mais un artiste malgrè tout, hn.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'on m'oblige à travailler pour l'Akatsuki. Même si, je dois le reconnaître, le bombardier en moi arrive toujours à se satisfaire d"une petite explosion "extra", ce n'est pas très rose à l'organisation.J'ai souvent besoin de sortir pour faire le vide ou sinon, je me serai déjà fait exploser la cafetière ! C'est sûr qu'entre Itachi Uchiwa que j'ai joyeusement inscrit dans ma liste d'exécutions personnelles à faire, Kisame Hoshigaki qui donne l'impression qu'il va vous manger alors qu'il veut juste sourire, Kakuzu qui est avare comme ça n'est plus permis de voir de nos jours -en même temps, à presque quatre-vingt-dix ans, c'est pas comme s'il était de mon époque !-, Hidan qui passe son temps à prier Jashin et à se scarifier à qui mieux mieux, le chef qui a des yeux à vous donner la chair de poule avec son tas de piercings sur la figure et Zetsu qui, lui, vous voit réellement comme son casse-croute de midi, il y avait de quoi devenir fou ! Dèsfois, je me crois plus dans un asile que dans le repère d'une troupe de criminels de rang S...

Heureusement qu'il y a Konan -cette gentille et adorable Konan !- pour nous amener une petite touche de féminité et à qui je peux parler de mes problêmes sans risque ni honte. Si elle n'avait pas été là pour m'aider à m'intégrer en douceur, c'est sûr, je ne serais plus là ! Et puis, il y a aussi...

Je me tourne dans mon lit et tombe nez à nez avec un éclat rouge vif sur mon oreiller. Zut ! Il est encore là ? Normalement, il aurait du retourner dans sa chambre... Ca sent le roussi, hn !

Je secouais doucement la personne près de moi, celle-là même que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de citer mais qui est ô combien importante à mes yeux :

- Danna ? Danna, il fait jour...

- J'ai vu, Deidara.

Mon interlocuteur se tourne vers moi et me sourit. On dirait un adolescent tant il paraît jeune, mais il ne faut pas s'y fier, il est plus proche de la cinquantaine que moi ! Ses grands yeux marron m'observent et, finalement, se posent à nouveau sur les miens, nous liant du regard. Je frissonne de bien être et ramène le drap un peu plus sur mon corps, jusqu'à mes épaules pour ne pas attraper froid : Oui, nous sommes en Mars et le matin, il ne fait pas très chaud... Ou du moins pas assez pour dormir nu et découvert !

- Tu es magnifique, Dei-kun.

- Hn, toi aussi, Danna. Allez, il est temps pour toi de retourner dans ta chambre avant que quelqu'un ne découvre que...

- Que la vie est cruelle, se plaint Sasori en s'asseyant avant de s'étirer, le tout accompagné de craquements de bois.

Ah oui... Aurais-je oublier de préciser qui est Akasuna no Sasori, le Scorpion des Sables rouges ? Je disais qu'il était plus âgé que moi et, en effet, il l'est. Je ne sais pas de combien d'années exactement, mais je sais juste qu'il n'est pas un nouveau à l'Akatsuki. Avant moi, Orochimaru était son partenaire, c'est vous dire que c'est pas tout jeune, hn !

Bref. Sasori ressemble à un adolescent avec son visage de poupée, ses cheveux rouges comme le sang souvent désordonnés et ses immenses yeux marron si caractéristiques de mon Danna. Certes, la plupart du temps, il se promène dans Hiruko, sa marionnette de défense -car oui, Sasori est lui aussi un artiste mais bon, il préfère fricoter avec les pantins, chacun son truc... Il est marionnettiste et moi bombardier, à la bonne heure !- que je trouve fort moche, mais ça n'empêche qu'il est très puissant. Il adore aussi confectionner de nouveaux poisons dont pratiquement toutes ses armes sont imbibées et transformer des gens en marionnettes humaines comme le Kazekage troisième du nom. Je vous l'avait dit, il est fort...

Mais là où Sasori se démarque réellement des autres membres d'Akatsuki, c'est sur deux points : Déjà, il représente le calme incarné. Sa patience est très limitée et j'en fait très souvent les frais mais sinon, il est imperturbable, même si vous l'insutlez avec les pires infamies ! Bon, il ne faut tout de même pas trop le titiller avec ses créations, mais ça, c'est comme moi avec mes bombes, on en a l'habitude. Et pour finir, c'est qu'il est lui-même une de ses oeuvres ! Sasori n'a plus de corps humain, il s'est transformé -allez savoir comment !- en une marionnette de bois et d'acier avec un câble à la place des entrailles, des ailes dans le dos, des lance-flammes dans les mains là où, moi, j'ai des bouches et un reliquaire en guise de coeur. Sasori est, tout simplement, une arme vivante !

Mais ça n'empêche pas, malgrè nos caractères incompatibles, nos divergences artistiques et nos corps relativement différents, que nous nous aimons d'un amour fusionnel. Très charnel, certes, mais on s'y retrouve et nos coeurs s'expriment ainsi : Les sentiments, à défaut de les exposer à l'Akatsuki où l'homosexualité est bannie, on les garde pour quand on fait l'amour, c'est aussi simple que cela ! Tant qu'on aime l'autre et que celui-ci vous le montre en retour, il n'y a rien à redire.

- Ne te plains pas, Sasori, je lui rétorque, toujours enroulé dans mon drap : Toi, tu ne souffres ni du sommeil ni de la douleur physique.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Sasori en me fixant, soudain gêné. Il s'approche de moi et finit sa phrase dans un murmure par peur d'être entendu : Je t'ai fait mal, hier ?

- Un peu oui, je me retiends de rire tant il est gêné et lui embrasse la joue pour toute réponse. Mais ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu.

- Tu aurais du me le dire, bougonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avant de se lever et de rassembler les vêtements dispersés dans la pièce.

J'adore quand il se fait du souci pour moi, c'est exclusif. Les autres peuvent mourir, Sasori ne versera même pas une larme pour eux -en même temps, il est incapable de pleurer, il me semble ! Mais alors moi, le moindre bobo et c'est la panique... Ah, je l'aime.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, abandonnant finalement ce foutu drap qui ne me tient pas plus chaud, et le regarde faire, silencieux. Son corps, découpé en parties égales par ses articulations, est artificiel mais absolument parfait, magnifique. Habillé, il est déjà sublime mais nu, c'est encore mieux ! Hn ! Et il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de le voir comme ça. C'est mon trésor.

- Tu aurais du me le dire...

- Cesse de râler, Danna, lui dis-je, tout sourire. Tant que j'ai pris du plaisir, on s'en fiche ! C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore trop l'habitude, c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on ne couchait pas ensemble tout les soirs au moins deux fois, Deidara...

- Tu tiens le compte ? je m'exclame, surpris. Il me semble qu'hier, on a battu le record... Trois ?

- Non, quatre, son sourire pervers me donne un frisson de plaisir et je le fais s'approcher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Mon dieu, ne me l'enlevez pas, je suis fou amoureux de lui. Sasori et moi, déjà, ça tient du miracle vu à quel point nous nous détestions ! Alors, cette relation, c'est un peu un conte de fées pour nous deux...

- Habille-toi, Dei-kun, je t'attends dans la cuisine, il me donne mes vêtements et quitte la pièce après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans le coin.

- Je t'aime, Sasori, je lui crie alors, espérant qu'il est entendu.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais pour moi, il est systématique qu'il sache, qu'il soit au courant, que je l'aime un peu plus fort chaque jour depuis maintenant deux mois. Et, à l'évidence, il m'a entendu puisqu'il repasse la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte et pose un index sur ses lèvres avec un sourire :

- Chuuuut... Moi aussi je t'aime, Deidara.

Je reste un instant encore allongé, mes habits dans les mains, puis consent enfin à me lever et à me diriger vers ma salle de bains. Une bonne douche fraîche, rien de mieux pour se réveiller !

Mais bon... Tout était trop parfait, justement.


	2. Le pot au rose

**Coucou ! ^^ Bon voilà, n'ayant pas pensé à faire une présentation au premier chapitre (Quel boulet, je vous jure ! -'), je me rattrape.**

**Disclaimer :**** Alors, je précise que, comme d'habitude, les personnages de cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas -ce qui est bien dommage, cela dit en passant...- mais sont à Kishimoto SAUF deux que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. ;) Hm hm, mystère mystère...**

**Rating :**** M parce que, comme vous l'avez deviné, il va y avoir quelques lemons. Hards ou softs, je n'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûre, vous en aurez, croyez-moi ! (Tout les gens qui me connaissent pourront confirmer, je suis lemoneuse professionnelle. XD).**

**Sinon, je tiens à dire un grand, un énorme, un gigantesque merci à vous qui m'avaient laissé des reviews. Ca fait terriblement chaud au coeur et ça m'a donné une envie folle de continuer, alors, merci. :')**

**Et sur-ce, bon chapitre jusqu'où tout allait bien... Et là, c'est le drame ! ^^" D'accord, d'accord, je sors...**

Akasuna no Sasori.

... Et comme d'habitude, c'est le bazar le plus complet lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine.

Soyons clair, je dois enguirlander qui cette fois-ci ? Hidan et son amante, j'ai nommé Bibine, ont du passer par là, à en juger par le nombre d'œufs explosés et la quantité de pâte gluante disséminés dans la pièce pourtant pas bien grande (Il a certainement voulu se faire des crêpes ou une galette, allez savoir quoi en fait !) ! Cela dit en passant, Bibine n'est que le surnom que Kisame a déniché pour désigner la bouteille de saké que notre masochiste ne quitte jamais; Et on dit que c'est son amante car personne ne détrônera la faux, le pieu et Jashin du coeur d'Hidan. C'est à la fois beau et pathétique la religion, croyez-moi...

Justement, je ne suis pas le seul à faire le constat des dégâts. Heureusement pour mes oreilles, il ne s'agit que de Zetsu qui se parle à lui-même. Il faut reconnaître qu'être schizophrène ne doit pas avoir de si mauvais côtés que cela... On n'est jamais tout seul, au moins !

- Bonjour Zetsu. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, me répond-il avec une voix que j'identifie venir du côté blanc du mutant. Douce et calme : Et toi ? / Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Sasori ne dort jamais !

Et voilà ce que ça donne quand on parle à Zetsu : Il est en constante contradiction. Mais bon, on finit par s'y faire...

- Exact. Et bien, j'ai regardé le lever du Soleil, très beau... Artistique.

- Hm... / Quel abruti cet Hidan !

- Je suis d'accord, je soupire en attrapant un bol avec un œuf miraculé que je casse dans une poêle : C'est Kakuzu qui va être content...

- Raison de plus pour qu'on se dépêche de débarrasser le plancher ! Quand il va voir ça...

- Voir quoi ?

Moi et Zetsu nous figeons comme un seul homme mais, tournant discrètement la tête, je reconnais mon amant et aussitôt la pression redescend. Ouf ! Mon pauvre coeur...

- Fausse alerte... ! / Bienvenue dans le champ de bataille, Deidara. Malheureusement, tu arrives après la guerre...

- Je vois ça, oui, répond le blond, quelque peu stupéfait de voir que cette ravissante cuisine d'ordinaire pratique et agréable à regarder soit devenue aussi chaotique à cause d'un seul homme, avant de s'accouder au plan de travail et de me prendre des mains le bol de lait chaud qui était pour lui, certes, mais qui me pousse à le dévisager, les mains sur les hanches.

- Dis donc, Deidara ! On ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne prenait pas les affaires des autres, et encore moins les bols destinés à la consommation ?

- Dieu me pardonnera bien ce pêché ! J'ai faim, se justifie-t-il en le portant à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

Ouais... Mon petit doigt me rappelle qu'il n'en aura pas qu'un à pardonner, de pêché ! Enfin, passons.

- Vous devriez vous écouter vous disputer, fait remarquer Zetsu en dénichant enfin un morceau de viande congelée -d'origine fort douteuse mais bon, ici, on a vite fait de s'adapter au pire de l'étrange- dans le réfrigérateur qu'il a sélectionné pour son petit déjeuner.

- Pourquoi ? demande innocemment Deidara en me poussant dans coup de hanches pour prendre ma place devant les plaques chauffantes pour s'occuper de son œuf.

- On dirait un couple.

Je manque m'étouffer et Deidara, lui, reste parfaitement stoïque, quoi qu'un peu désarçonné.Dieu seul -tiens, encore Dieu... Je vous l'ai dit : Hidan nous rend fou avec son Jashin !- sait que nous sommes ensemble, mais serait-il possible que cela se déduise ? Hm... Erreur de calcul ô combien grossière ! C'est pas bon ça...

- Tu deviens fou, Zetsu. Moi avec lui ? Je ne pourrai jamais tolérer dans mon lit quelqu'un qui ne partage pas mon point de vue sur l'Art, hn !

Tiens, le blond s'est réveillé et nous a tiré d'affaire. Ah Deidara, que d'activité cérébrale dès le matin ! Il va falloir que je te récompense pour cet échappatoire très habile...

- Je réponds pareil, je reprends en buvant un verre de jus d'orange -bah oui quand même, j'ai le droit d'être un peu gourmand parfois !- : Et puis, qui voudrait d'un gamin aussi immature que Deidara ?

- Certes. / Bon, c'est pas tous ça, mais Kakuzu, vu l'heure, ne va pas tarder... Salut !

Et le voilà qui quitte la pièce au pas de course, nous laissant seuls. En temps normal, c'est dans ces moments-là que je me permets d'embrasser Dei-kun hors de nos chambres, mais ka remarque de Zetsu m'a refroidi, voire givré.

Et à l'évidence, Deidara l'a remarqué puisqu'il s'approche et vient simplement poser sa tête contre mon épaule en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne sait pour nous...

Sa voix a beau être grave avec des accents un peu fanfarons, je ne peux jamais y résister. Jamais. Je n'aurais jamais cru quelqu'un -et encore moins un adolescent !- capable de me faire autant d'effet. Deidara est unique, c'est un fait.

- Je ne sais pas. Je me méfie et je commence à croire qu'il y a des rumeurs qui circulent...

- Mais non ! il m'embrasse la joue puis va ranger son bol dans l'évier tout en continuant à me parler : On est prudents, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi ils sauraient.

- Deidara, je soupire, troublé par ses dires et son innocence. Tu es dés fois un peu trop démonstratif à mon goût, tu sais...

- Pardon, mon amour, lâche-t-il simplement avec un sourire gêné. Que veux-tu, mon amour est si fort qu'il ne peut pas vraiment être mis en cage...

- Le mien est bien sous scellé, le jour.

- Toi, c'est toi. Et moi... Ben, c'est moi. Bon, partons nous entraîner, Danna ! Je ne veux surtout pas que Kakuzu nous tombe dessus.

J'éclate de rire et lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux en le dépassant pour prendre le chemin de l'extérieur, Deidara sur mes talons. Au passage, nous croisons Hidan qui, encore en caleçon, a l'air d'avoir eu un sommeil agité... Bibine, tu es redoutable !

Deidara Mangetsu.

Esquive, feinte sur la droite. On saute, on fait attention, ne jamais laisser l'opportunité à cette sale queue de nous passer dessous. Deux araignées C1 envoyées simultanément des deux côtés... Zut, il les a vu. Bon, on recule et... Ah ! Mais c'est qu'il en veut avec cette fichue queue articulée, le Scorpion !

Quand nous nous entraînons, Sasori et moi, c'est toujours comme ça. Mon but consiste à récupérer une clochette posée dans la gueule du visage dorsal d'Hiruko, autant dire un véritable casse-tête comme on les aime ! En même temps, Sasori s'entraîne, bien à l'abri dans sa marionnette, à parer mes coups et à développer sa stratégie offensive -déjà fort développée, je dois bien le reconnaître, hn !- rendue difficile par le corps plutôt lourd de sa création : Elle doit bien faire soixante-dix kilos, si ce n'est pas plus...

N'empêche pas qu'elle reste habile, cette marionnette !

- Deidara, surveille tes arrières et ne relâche pas ton attention.

Il a bien fait de me dire ça, tiens ! Un peu plus et je finissais en brochette ! Cela aurait été comique cela dit : Aujourd'hui, le plat du chef : Le Deidara en brochette servi avec une petite dose de poison, vous en reprendrez bien un morceau n'est-ce pas, hn ?

Je fais un bond sur le côté puis prend mon élan et saute sur sa carapace. Yeah ! Déjà ça de gagner ! Bon, et maintenant, la clochette...

- Tu es trop impatient, Dei-kun, me dit la voix du vrai Sasori, douce, qu'on ne peut entendre que là où je suis... Aïe aïe aïe, j'aime pas ça ! Mais mais...

Un violent coup dans le côté droit me coupe le souffle et me projète au sol. La brûlure du poison me fait lâcher un cri de douleur et là, stoppant aussitôt k'entraînement, Sasori sort d'Hiruko et accourt vers moi. Cet idiot, il n'a pas pensé à enlever son venin ? Baka !

- Deidara, tu m'entends ?

- Oui et si je pouvais, je te mettrai une bonne paire de claques ! je rétorque, amer et tordu en deux de douleur.

- Sasori, Kizame m'a dit que vous aviez... Oh Deidara ! commence Konan avant de s'exclamer en me voyant allongé par terre en train de saigner.

Ses cheveux sont attachés en un chignon strict mais, fait à la va-vite, quelques mèches bleu sombre voltigent... Faut croire qu'on peut toujours se plier en quatre pour espérer la voir un jour avec les cheveux détachés, la Konan ! Que de droiture dans ce petit bout de femme, hn...

- Deidara, écoute-moi, je vais te donner un antidote mais reste... Deidara !

Ça ne sert à rien de crier d'un coup, j'ai du mal à l'entendre... Ô ma tête... Mon cœur... Ah...

- DEIDARA !

Ô mon Dieu... J'ai l'impression d'être en morceaux...

J'ouvre les yeux et jette un regard autour de moi. Les rideaux bleus, les croquis d'animaux, les sacs en toile d'où j'aperçois de la glaise...

Pas de doute, je suis chez moi. Hn... Pardon, je voulais dire dans ma chambre, quoi !

- Deidara ?

Une voix avec des accents inquiets et suspicieux. Une voix de femme. Konan.

Je me redresse dans mon lit et la regarde, encore groggy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang de bon soir ?

- Oui, c'est moi, je lui réponds, placide. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- J'étais avec Danna à l'entraînement et... Baka !

Ah oui, effectivement, ça me revient... !

- Il va voir de quel argile je me chauffe ! je lâche, en pleine réflexion pour décider si je dois m'énerver ou rire de son côté un peu tête-en-l'air...

- Deidara, c'est quoi ça ?

A l'entente de la voix de Konan, malgré que je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je change de couleur, si je puis dire. Quand Mademoiselle Konan prend cette accent grave et suspicieux, c'est que c'est pas bon mais alors, pas bon du tout ! Mais, que je sache, je n'ai rien fait de mal...

Je l'observe quelques instants et elle évite mon regard. Oh non, elle ne l'évite pas sciemment, mais en fait elle fixe quelque chose. Quelque chose sur... Euh... Sur mon torse ? Mais qu'est-ce qui...

Ah ah... Ah... Ah ? C'est quoi ÇA ?

- Euh... Et bien, je ne sais pas. Peut être le poison...

- Mangetsu Deidara, ne me prends pas pour une quiche ! Tu sais parfaitement ce que c'est et je le sais aussi mais la question est : Qui ?

... Hn. Sasori no Danna, tu vas vraiment souffrir ce soir ! J'espère que tu as des tendances masochistes, mon chéri...

En effet, c'est un peu à cause de cette marionnette immortelle que je me fais enguirlander par Konan. Ah oui... Vous, vous ne voyez pas où est le problème, c'est évident, vous n'êtes pas à côté de moi à dévisager le fameux intrus qui gêne Konan. Non, ce n'est pas le petit pansement qu'elle m'a fait au flanc qui cloche, hn ! Mais c'est la trace violette... Non, LES traces violettes sur mon torse.

Soyons simple et précis. Des suçons. Trois énormes suçons violets sur ma peau blanche, à la base du cou, l'épaule droite et au mamelon droit. Pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire, j'adore ça ! Mais, avec une peau aussi pâle que la mienne, c'est difficile de cacher de telles choses... Encore, j'aurais pu faire croire à un hématome, mais là, je ne pense pas que Konan aurait apprécié ! Je suis peut être casse-cou, mais pas maladroit à ce point-là !

La seule femme de l'Akatsuki, face à mon silence, perd son doux sourire, hoche gravement de la tête et se lève, sans un mot. Elle se tourne, s'arrête au pas de la porte et me dit, lentement, des sanglots dans la voix :

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu me dégoûtes, Deidara !

Et moi, à cet instant, au moment où elle ferme cette fichue porte, j'ai envie de lui crier d'oublier tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai la gorge nouée. Konan, ma chère Konan qui m'a tant aidé et soutenu, voilà que je la dégoûte, qu'elle me tourne le dos...

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et soupire très fort, soudain frappé par l'horreur qui nous plane au-dessus :

Si jamais elle parle, Sasori et moi aurons une tombe d'ici trois jours !


	3. Peau contre peau, peurs partagées

**Bonjour la compagnie ! =) Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. ^^**

**Alors, je réitère mon disclaimer, ils ne sont pas à moi, tout ces petits gens... :'( Snif !**

**Au fait, je suis méga en retard sur la publication, j'avais trois jours, je crois qu'on a deux semaines ou une, je ne sais plus... Alors, je me suis rattrapée avec... Hm. Et bien, à la base, j'avais prévu un lime mais, face à ma dette envers vous, je vous ai, au final, fait un lemon ! ;) Pourvu qu'il vous plaise, j'en ai pas fait depuis un moment (Enfin si, mais en yuri alors, on peut pas dire que c'est vraiment la même chose... ^^').**

**Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)  
**

* * *

Akasuna no Sasori.

Deidara. Je l'ai blessé. Oh ! C'est pas comme s'il allait mourir, je ne doute absolument pas des soins médicaux de Konan... Mais même... J'ai blessé mon amant, il y a bien de quoi en faire tout un plat ! D'autant plus que je sens bien que je vais y avoir droit, au plat...

Justement ! Voilà Konan qui déboule dans le salon. Je me lève -pour ne pas dire que je m'expulse littéralement du tabouret sur lequel je suis installé depuis deux heures !- et vais vers elle, avide de nouvelles. Bon ! On va quand même pas y aller et harceler de questions, complètement paniqué... Zen, Sasori, faut relativiser : Deidara va bien, faut pas en douter, pas besoin de faire comprendre à quelqu'un que je suis amoureux du petit à cause de mon manque intérieur de calme... Manquerait plus que ça, tiens !

Certes. Je suis inexpressif, je veux bien l'admettre... Mais de dehors ! Là-dedans, vaut mieux ne pas voir ce qu'il se dit... Quoi que, vous voyez déjà, en fait...

- Konan-san ? je l'appelle en m'approchant d'elle, enfin soulagé d'avoir pu retrouver ma façade "de mort", comme aurait dit le blond à une époque.

Interpellée, elle se tourne vers moi et il me semble que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que quelque chose allait me tomber dessus. Et pas un petit ! Quelque chose d'énorme, de bien ennuyeux, le genre de choses qui vous pourriraient la plus belle journée de votre vie... Bon, je reconnais que la journée n'était déjà pas terrible en soi...

- Sasori ?

- Oui, c'est moi, je lui réponds, de plus en plus méfiant. Deidara va bien ?

En entendant le prénom de mon partenaire, Konan semble soudainement changer de personnalité. Elle se mort les lèvres et ferme les yeux, muette. C'est là que j'aperçois les larmes sur ses joues : D'innombrables perles salées sur sa peau qui ont eu vite raison de son maquillage bleu nuit.

Lentement, elle ré ouvre les yeux et me fixe. J'aurais du partir à cet instant-là. Pourquoi ? Ah ! Bonne question. Je suis une marionnette humaine mais, sachez une chose, quand j'ai un pressentiment, il faut que je le respecte ! Celui-là, je n'en ai pas tenu compte, allez savoir pourquoi...

- Sasori ! Ça ne se fait pas de séduire la seule femme qu'on a ici avec ton visage de pré pubère, tu sais ? me lance Hidan, hilare, depuis le canapé.

- La ferme ou j'appelle Kakuzu pour lui raconter le jour où tu as dérobé deux mille yens pour Bibine ! je lui réponds, sarcastique.

- ... Dégoûtez...

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Konan ?

Je retourne la tête vers elle après avoir jeté un regard froid à Hidan puis soudain, je fais un pas en arrière. Il est très rare qu'on vienne me chercher des ennuis à l'Akatsuki grâce à ma réputation... Mais là, le regard que Konan emploie pour me fixer, les deux poings serrés de colère, a l'honneur de me mettre très mal à l'aise. Elle qui est si gentille...

- Deidara...

- Oui et bien ? je réponds, maintenant inquiet : Il va bien, rassure-moi ? Tu as pu le guérir de mon poison, non ? A moins que...

Je cligne soudain des yeux, abasourdi par la réaction de Konan. D'accord, je n'ai rien ressenti, mais c'est plutôt l'acte en lui-même qui me choque venant d'elle : Elle vient de me gifler et, en sanglots, elle m'en donne enfin la raison, l'horrible raison :

- Vous me dégoûtez, tout les deux ! hurle-t-elle, folle de chagrin : Deidara n'est qu'un enfant, il n'a même pas vingt ans ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Sasori ? Vous êtes deux hommes ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ? C'est absolument écœurant !

Hidan a cessé de rire, tout à coup. Et moi, je reste planté là, debout au milieu du salon, littéralement sous le choc : De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien nous reprocher à Dei-kun et...

... Oh. Je crois que j'ai compris.

... Mon dieu ! Faites que j'ai mal compris, faites que j'ai mal compris…

- Mais… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Konan…

- Arrête, Sasori ! J'ai vu, j'ai tout vu ! Les marques sur le corps de Deidara, tu pensais vraiment qu'elles passeraient inaperçues ?

A l'évidence, oui, je le pensais. Je me rappelle soudain des morsures que je faisais à Deidara et du plaisir qu'il en ressentait… Seulement, je n'avais jamais eu de cesse de le penser : C'était beaucoup trop visible. Mais qui était censé le voir à demi-nu à par moi ?

Konan se balance d'avant en arrière, en proie à une crise de larmes incontrôlable. Je tente doucement de poser ma main sur son épaule mais elle me repousse violemment en me jetant un regard noir.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Tu te trompes, Konan, je lui dis alors, soudain déçu par sa réaction. Moi qui la croyais compréhensive et douce, je la découvrais telle qu'elle est réellement et ça me fait mal, très mal : Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais je n'ai rien à y voir. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Et, sur ces mots, je pars voir mon partenaire dans sa chambre qui, à mon avis, a bien besoin de moi. Ô mon pauvre Deidara, pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur toi ?

Mangetsu Deidara.

Mon cœur pèse une tonne. Douloureux et engourdi, il bat violemment dans ma poitrine, à m'en donner la migraine. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il bat dans mon crâne… Serait-il parti en balade, Monsieur le Nomade ?

… Sérieux, je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour faire des rimes douteuses ! On vient de découvrir notre secret, à Sasori et à moi ! Konan a trouvé les marques ! Elle va le dire à Pain et là…

Je laisse ma tête tomber sur mes genoux et, les enlaçant de mes bras, je fonds en larmes. J'ai tout foutu en l'air, hn ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que je sois blessé ? A cause de moi, Sasori est aussi en danger de mort. Moi qui l'aime, en voilà une belle de preuve d'amour ! Mais quel imbécile je suis…

Soudain, j'entends la porte grincer et, un instant plus tard, je sens un poids s'asseoir sur mon lit, juste à côté de moi. Je ne relève pas la tête, j'ai honte, trop honte. Sasori no Danna avait raison : Même si j'aimais qu'il me fasse des suçons, il ne fallait pas y céder, c'était trop visible… Et dire que je suis un criminel de rang S… J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être un adolescent complètement rejeté des autres dont la mère a trouvé sa réserve de revues pornographiques, oui ! A vrai dire, je ne peux être que ça…

- Deidara, tu te sens mieux ?

Sasori ? Je relève doucement la tête et jette un regard à ma gauche : Mon amant me regarde, le visage empreint d'une profonde inquiétude. Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. A quoi bon lui mentir ? Sasori sait toujours tout.

- Non. Enfin si, ma plaie est soignée mais…

-Je comprends, je comprends, mon camarade passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'enlace chaleureusement pour me calmer : Ce n'est pas ta faute, Dei-kun…

- Mais… Mais… Si ! C'est moi qui t'as obligé à me… Et si je t'avais écouté…

- Chut ! il me fait taire d'un baiser et je le fixe, comme anesthésié. Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas ta faute alors tu m'écoutes et tu te tais.

- Mais, Sasori…

- Deidara, mon maître me lance un regard grave et posé, histoire de bien faire rentrer entre mes deux oreilles ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. Nous nous aimons. Et nous sommes deux garçons, c'est indéniable, du moins si on me considère encore comme un homme... Donc, chacun a sa part de responsabilité dans cet… Incident ? Oui, oui, c'est le mot, ce regrettable incident. Konan a compris pour nous en voyant ta peau, j'ai cédé à tes envies, tu m'as donné envie de te le faire, il faut qu'on l'assume maintenant…

- Mais tu sais bien qu'ici…

- Oui, je sais.

Sasori ne finit pas ma phrase et j'en suis bien soulagé. Le problème, nous le connaissons depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, quand il m'a fait lire le règlement de l'Akatsuki Le problème, nous le connaissons et nous essayons de le contourner depuis le premier jour où nous sortons ensemble. Il s'agit de l'article numéro quatre :

« L'organisation est un endroit où toute relation amoureuse passe au second plan. De plus, considérée comme étant un vice qui ronge les êtres, l'homosexualité est formellement interdite et passable de mise à mort, et-ce sous toutes ses formes quelles qu'elles soient. «

Cet article était clair. Depuis que Sasori et moi avons choisi de vivre notre amour, nous jouons avec le feu d'un four crématoire. Et aujourd'hui, ce four a gagné : Il est en train de nous rôtir. Vivants.

Inconsciemment, les larmes me reviennent et Sasori, les remarquant, les efface d'un coup de langue sur ma joue. Un peu étrange comme méthode venant d'une personne aussi distinguée que Sasori, mais je m'y suis fait. Lors de notre première fois, cela avait été la même chose… J'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y penser, hn !

- T'en fais pas. Ça va aller, mon amour.

- Non, ça ne va pas aller ! je m'écrie, désespéré de voir que Sasori ne soit pas plus inquiet que ça. Si Konan le dit à Pain, on va être condamnés à mort ! Et je veux pas, pas toi !

Sasori soupire, excédé, puis m'embrasse soudainement. Je me stoppe net, pris au dépourvu, et ferme les yeux alors que je sens sa langue contre mes lèvres. Je lui ouvre le passage... Hm, c'est si bon...

- Ne t'en fais pas, Dei... Je t'aime...

Je renoue nos lèvres dans un baiser et bascule sur le lit avec lui. Assis sur moi, il enlève ma cape puis la sienne, tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Mes mains s'accrochent à son dos aussitôt et le caressent tendrement, même si je sais qu'il ne le sent pas. Les siennes, elles, dénouent mes cheveux et mon bandeau. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement... Mon souffle devient de plus en plus saccadé à chaque caresse, je perds pied quand nous sommes ensemble... Ô Sasoriiii...

Une fois nus, il s'allonge doucement sur mon corps, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Ma poitrine se lève et s'affaisse vite, j'ai chaud, trop chaud. Il me murmure des mots doux tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps et moi, impuissant, je gémis son prénom, demandant toujours plus. Sa langue qui joue avec ma pointe de chair rosée, ses longs doigts le long des coutures de ma bouche, ses lèvres sur ma peau en flamme... Ah... Ah...

- Ne me fais pas... Ah... Attendre...

- Chuut...

Il descend sur mon nombril où il mime l'acte avec sa langue tout en me fixant, perversement. Je laisse ma tête tomber en arrière et remue lascivement des hanches, lui demandant de venir. Mais Sasori reste Sasori. Il fait ce qu'il veut...

Il embrasse doucement l'intérieur de mes cuisses tout en remontant, me donnant des frissons de plaisir incontrôlables. Hn... Comment peut-il autant me donner de plaisir ?

Soudain, je sens son souffle sur moi. Je pousse un gémissement accompagné de son prénom, les sens en alerte. Ses yeux me fixent, emplis de ce que personne mis à part moi n'a pu voir chez lui : De l'amour et du désir. Beaucoup de désir, même...

Il donne un coup de langue sur ma virilité et je me cambre, électrocuté par le plaisir. Voyant ma réaction, il réitère son geste, me prenant entre ses lèvres. Ses va-et-viens me donnent des vertiges, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête... Sentir sa langue c'est tellement fort... C'est, hm... Jouissif...

Mais je ne veux pas partir avant la fin. Pas comme la dernière fois. Doucement, d'une main, je lui caresse les cheveux et il relève la tête, stoppant son activité. Son regard, noir de désir, et son sourire mélancolique m'excitent encore plus. Et dire que je l'ai détesté...

Je le fais remonter jusqu'à moi et l'embrasse. Il y répond avec plaisir, réunissant nos langues pour un ballet dont nous seuls avons le secret, et je prends l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur mon coeur. Je le vois sourire, attendri, et me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laisse emporter par son étreinte et lui murmure à l'oreille de continuer, ne pouvant plus tenir très longtemps. Pour toute réponse, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et se place, m'observant avec anxiété. Ce regard, je ne le connais que trop bien... Haaaaan... J'ai l'impression d'être ivre avec lui, ivre d'envie, de bonheur...

Sasori me pénètre, doucement, et je me raidis de douleur. Pas que je n'en ai pas l'habitude... Mais, d'habitude, on le fait à quatre pattes, lui derrière moi... Pour nous deux, c'est nouveau. On ne peut jamais se regarder dans les yeux d'ordinaire... Mon amant revient m'embrasser dans le cou pour me détendre, tout en me caressant légèrement d'une main. Il sait que j'ai mal. Mes yeux sont des traîtres, j'ai la larme facile... Sasori n'aime pas me voir souffrir. Et moi, je n'aime pas lui montrer ma douleur, pour qu'il ne soit pas triste. J'effleure d'une main son reliquaire et je le vois fermer les yeux, laissant s'échapper un doux gémissement. La seule partie sensible de son corps... Son cœur.

- Ça... Ça va ?

- Oui. Viens... S'il te plaît... je lui murmure, le souffle court.

Ma phrase fait réagir le marionnettiste qui, après s'être retiré, ré entre en moi, nous faisant pousser un soupir d'extase. Je continue à passer mes doigts sur son reliquaire de bois pendant que ses bras entourent mes hanches et que sa tête, posée contre ma poitrine, bouge en fonction de ses mouvements. Je le sens frissonner contre mon corps, et je souris de voir ses joues rougies et ses yeux embués de plaisir. Je me mets à remuer des hanches, l'incitant ainsi à accentuer ses coups, nous amenant à crier l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'il atteint ma prostate, je vois blanc d'un seul coup et je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui. M'embrassant la gorge, il recommence à appuyer au même endroit, me donnant des vagues de plaisir immenses... Han, ah... C'est tellement fort...

Au bout de dix minutes, n'en pouvant définitivement plus, j'atteins l'orgasme en disant son prénom, la tête basculée en arrière de telle manière que Sasori me la redresse, de peur que je me fasse mal. Quelques instants plus tard, il vient en moi et s'effondre sur mon corps, essoufflé. Je lui souris, essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Il nous couvre le corps d'un drap et m'embrasse avec beaucoup d'amour. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé le faire et là... Sasori...

- Je t'aime, Danna...

- Moi aussi, Deidara. Plus que tout au monde.

Je lui souris encore une fois et m'endors contre lui, bercé par sa main qui caresse ma joue. Je l'aime.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Il est si beau. Si parfait. Si doux. Je l'aime. Je suis fou amoureux de lui...

Mais il va falloir que je le blesse. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et me rhabille en silence. Le soleil commence à se lever, dehors... J'en profite pour le regarder : Ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux qui sentent la menthe, sa peau pâle comme la neige, ses mains de poupée, frêles avec leurs bouches,... Ses yeux. Grands, maquillés de noir, bleu océan... Ils sont magnifiques. Absolument magnifiques... Son visage est celui d'un ange quand il dort, apaisé... Et ses si jolies lèvres roses... Hm...

Tout ceci va me manquer. Vraiment.

Mais je le connais. Je sais qu'il va comprendre. Même s'il souffrira le martyre, il comprendra.

Deidara, pardonne-moi, je t'aime...

* * *

Ah ah ! Que va-t-il arriver ? O_O

Désolée du retard, je m'excuse vraiment. :'( J'ai pris du temps car j'ai des problèmes sentimentaux et l'envie d'écrire était pas vraiment là... Gomenasai.


	4. What have you done ?

Bonjour la compagnie ! =) Voici le retour de votre dévouée auteur, pour vous servir. ^^'

Oui oui, bon je n'allais pas vous laissez sur un tel suspens... Alors, on passe le disclaimer (Et puis, étant morts, ils nous reviennent à nous les fans, nah ! XP)...

Ah et je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires. =') Ca fait un bien fou ! Surtout que j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment que ça va pas terrible alors, encore merci à tous. 3

Sur-ce, je réponds à la question plutôt ancienne de I-am-alone-forever (N'ayant pas le pseudo sous les yeux, je m : Deidara n'a pas de nom officiel mais, dans un interview de Kishimoto, il appelle Deidara accompagné de ce nom alors, on prend. ^^ Et puis, je l'aime bien, je trouve que ça fait joli.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture. =3

* * *

Mangetsu Deidara.

Un coup discret contre ma porte. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, encore plongé dans mon rêve. Quelle heure est-il ? Et Sasori... Ah, ouf ! Il a eu le temps de retourner dans sa chambre.

Je souris alors qu'un second coup, plus fort cette fois-ci, retentit. Sasori. Cette nuit était si bien, si voluptueuse... Hn. J'aime tellement Sasori...

Soudain, je me rappelle les événements de la veille et mon sourire se fane comme le ferait une fleur, remplacé par une profonde panique : En danger. Sasori et moi sommes en danger.

Konan aurait-elle avoué la vérité à Pain ?

... Je préfère ne pas y penser, pour le moment. Je m'étire en faisant de grands gestes puis daigne enfin me lever lorsqu'on se met purement et simplement à tambouriner à ma porte :

- Ca va, ça va ! J'arrive, hn !

J'ouvre la porte sur une haute silhouette encapuchonnée. Très haute, probablement deux mètres... Je lève la tête pour pouvoir voir le visage de mon interlocuteur, à la limite de me rompre le cou. Non, je ne suis pas petit, d'abord ! C'est juste que le monde n'est pas adapté partout pour ceux qui font un mètre soixante six, hn !

Faut dire aussi que Kakuzu est certainement le membre plus grand de l'Akatsuki, hn !

- Le temps, c'est de l'argent, me dit-il en guise de salutation, ses yeux rouges et verts me fixant.

- Certes, et l'Art est éphémère pour ne pas gaspiller ton précieux argent, hn ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kakuzu ? je lui réponds, ironique.

- Aurais-tu vu ton supérieur hiérarchique, ce matin ?

... Hn ? Mon sup...

Non mais, il le sort d'où son vocabulaire ? On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, bon sang ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si mon "supérieur hiérarchique" lui était inconnu, hn...

- Sasori no Danna ? Je viens de me lever, Kakuzu ! Comment veux-tu que je sache où est-ce qu'il est ? Probablement avec son théâtre morbide et sans intêret, pourquoi ?

Kakuzu, en comprenant que je ne pourrais pas le renseigner sur l'emplacement de mon amant, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et soupire. Il a l'air promptement lassé, du moins, ça reste mon interprétation personnelle...

- C'est ennuyeux...

- Pourquoi ? je lui rétorque. Son atelier est deux portes plus loin, tout de même !

- Non non, ce n'est pas ça...

Kakuzu me lance un autre regard puis fait volte-face et, en maugréant, s'éloigne... Et, mis à part les mots "Mais où...", je n'ai pas saisi quoi que ce soit !

... C'est là que je réalise la situation. Mais qu'est-ce que Kakuzu peut bien avoir à dire à Sasori ?

- Hé, Kakuzu ! je l'interpelle, depuis ma porte. Tu lui veux quoi, à mon Danna ?

- Oh... Il s'arrête mais ne se tourne pas vers moi pour autant. Heureusement qu'il a une voix qui porte : Ce n'est pas moi qui le cherche, mais le Maître. Moi, je fais office de messager, rien de plus...

Et sur-ce, il continue sa route, sans remarquer que j'affiche un air d'horreur sur le visage : Quoi ? Pain ? Oh la la, ça sent le roussi...

Je me précipite aussitôt vers l'atelier où Sasori passe à peu près les trois quarts de son temps -le quart restant étant partagé entre sa chambre et la mienne. Konan a du en parler avec Pain. On est foutus, foutus, foutus !

... Hn. Je dirai même plus que foutus : Enterrés ! Comme dirait Hidan, on est très mal barrés !

J'ouvre la porte à la volée et pénètre dans la petite pièce exiguë. Oh et puis zut ! Je sais qu'il déteste qu'on entre comme ça mais il y a urgence pour une fois...

... Hein ? Mais... Mais... !

Je ressors de l'atelier tellement rempli de marionnettes qu'on a du mal à y bouger et cours jusqu'à la chambre de mon Danna. Me dites pas qu'il dort encore, ce Baka ! Bon, Sasori ne dort pas, je le conçois, il recharge son chakra... Mais même !

Je toque à la porte puis, face à l'absence de réponse, l'ouvre pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil à l'inté referme la porte et tombe au sol, choqué :

Mais où peut bien être Sasori ?

... La cuisine, peut être. J'y vais presque en courant, une boule dans la gorge. Je sais que je ne dois pas montrer mon inquiétude mais comment réagiriez-vous si vous n'arriviez plus à trouver la personne que vous aimez plus que tout, hn ? Je passe la tête par l'entrebaîllement de la porte et aperçoit Hidan qui fixe le jardin à travers la fenêtre, un bol à la main gauche et son pieu dont il ne se sépare jamais dans la main droite. Certes, il y a des moments où Hidan doit choisir entre Bibine, le pieu et la faux... Pauvre de lui ! Je le plains par ma foi, hn... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ! Faut que je retrouve Sasori !

- Hidan ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Sasori no Danna ?

Le masochiste tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit, gêné.

- Ah ? Euh... Non. Pourquoi ? Kakuzu aussi le cherchait, il a des ennuis ?

Oh oui, des gros ennuis comme tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer, Hidan ! Figure-toi que Sasori est recherché par Pain pour avoir enfreint l' article numéro quatre et devine avec qui ? Et oui ! Avec le blond que tu as en face de toi, chapeau !

- Non, je ne pense pas... Sasori est d'une conduite irréprochable à ce que je sache...

- Bon ben ça va alors, il ne doit pas être très loin ! me répond Hidan en faisant distraitement tourner son pieu dans la main.

- Je pense oui... je soupire, tout de même très inquiet, avant de retourner dans le salon.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment...

Raaaaaaah ! Sasori, où est-ce que tu es, Baka ? Je vais te faire ta fête si je te mets la main dessus ! Déjà, tu vas te faire royalement enguirlander par Pain pour ton homosexualité et après, ce sera moi pour m'avoir fait paniqué dès le réveil, hn ! C'est là qu'un éclair de lucidité me traverse : Comment se fait-il que Pain ne me cherche pas ? Certes, Sasori est majeur et moi non. Konan aurait-elle volontairement omis de parler de moi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. De toute manière, quand on connaît un tant soit peu Sasori, on devine qu'il ne pourrait avoir une relation qu'avec moi ! Les autres nous voient nous chamailler en permanence mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on ne se sépare jamais ! Du matin jusqu'au soir, on est toujours collés ensemble, comme un lot : "Cherchez Sasori et vous trouverez Deidara", comme l'avait un jour dit Kisame en riant. Hn... Je reconnaîs qu'il n'a pas tort, sur ce coup-là.

Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas recherché par le Maître, moi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil dans le jardin, cherchant la moindre forme qui, de près ou de loin, ressemble à Sasori. Rien. Absolument rien.

Sasori...

Je fais mentalement la liste des endroits où il pourrait se trouver, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ma chambre, la sienne, son atelier, la cuisine,... Le jardin,... Le terrain d'entraînement ?

Je m'y rends en courant, le souffle court, la peur au ventre maintenant. Non, aucune trace de Sasori.

Je serre les poings en reprenant mon souffle. Non, pas le terrain d'entraînement... Mais où...

Oh, je sais... Notre cachette. S'il n'est nulle part ailleurs, c'est qu'il est forcément là-bas.

Notre cachette, c'est un espace naturel que nous avons trouvé alors que nous nous promenions sur la colline près du repaire. Protégée par les buissons et les épais fourrés, la nature a formé une alcove de feuilles où Sasori et moi avons décidé de vouloir nous rendre quand, en journée, nous voulions à tout prix passer du temps ensemble sans être vus.

Je gravis la colline et tombe une fois au sommet, essoufflé. Je relève péniblement la tête et appelle mon amant, ma voix devenue rauque par l'effort et le manque d'air dans mes poumons :

- Sasori... Saso... Sa... So... Ri...

Face au silence, je me remets lentement debout et vais jusqu'à notre cachette, effrayé par ce que je risque de trouver. J'écarte les branches qui en cache l'entrée et mon coeur cesse de battre, un instant.

Personne.

Il n'y a personne.

Sasori.

Sasori n'y est pas.

Sasori n'est nulle part, pas même ici.

Sasori...

Je m'assois lourdement sur l'herbe grasse, sonné par ce que mon esprit déduit. Non, non, ça ne peut pas être ça... Il me l'aurait dit ! On aurait fait ça ensemble ! Non. Pas sans moi... Il n'aurait pas fait ça sans moi ! Non non non ! NON !

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et fonds en larmes, impuissant et meurtri au plus profond de mon être. Je n'y crois pas... Sasori n'aurait jamais fait ça, jamais. Lui qui était si gentil avec moi, qui paraîssait si amoureux...

Je n'arrive plus à aligner plus d'une pensée à la fois, je me sens engourdi, comme drogué. Et pourtant, mon coeur brûle, il bat violemment dans ma poitrine, martyrise mes tempes. J'ai envie de vomir, d'hurler... Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je n'arrive qu'à pleurer en gémissant, comme une fille. Trompé et abusé. Il a joué avec moi avant de m'abandonner...

Car c'est la triste et immonde vérité :

Sasori est parti.

Konan fait les cents pas dans le salon et nous, comme des idiots, nous la regardons aller-et-venir, ses talons cliquetant sur le sol. Enfin, les autres la regardent. Car moi, je suis allongé sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné, un bout d'argile dans la main gauche, parfaitement silencieux. Quand je suis retourné à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les larmes coulant à flots, les autres ont compris. Je m'en fous. Ils ont tous compris que j'étais homosexuel et que j'aimais Sasori, bien, hn ! J'ai envie de mourir, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, à présent ?

- Il faut le retrouver, lance Hidan, excité par la situation.

Non... Il ne faut pas. Sasori mourra sinon...

- Ah la bonne heure, raille Kakuzu, lassé de l'engouement de son camarade. Et tu veux qu'on cherche OU ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, je propose une idée plutôt que l'on reste là à se tourner les pouces...

- Pain est au courant ?

La voix d'Itachi jette un froid parmis nous. Je serre les poings. Je déteste Itachi Uchiwa jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Lui et moi, nous n'avons jamais pu nous supporter... En même temps, c'est lui qui m'a forcé à rentrer dans l'Organisation, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'aduler, hn !

Quoi que... C'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Sasori...Je me recroqueville un peu plus sur moi-même, entourant mon corps de mes bras.

- Non, Konan soupire et refait son chignon dont deux mèches s'échappaient : Il est au pays de la Pluie en ce moment. Il rentrera demain... Et Dieu sait qu'on a besoin de lui !

Non... On n'a pas besoin de lui. Il va me tuer... Il va tuer Sasori aussi... Non...

- Ce qui me laisse pensif, commence Kisame, le menton posé sur son énorme paume : C'est la raison pour laquelle Pain a convoqué Sasori, ce matin. Qui le sait ?

A ces mots, le regard azur de Konan se pose sur moi, perçant. Mais il n'y a pas de fureur, juste du mépris et de la pitié, quelque part. Je me lève lentement et tout les regards se posent sur moi. Je ne veux pas, non. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez pleurer... Hn...

- Deidara ? Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose par hasard ? On veut l'aider, tu sais...

- Itachi, laisse-moi tranquille, hn ! Et toi, Konan, ne me fixe pas comme ça, c'est de ta faute ! j'explose, furieux et terrassé par le chagrin à la fois. Vas-y ! Dis-leur la vérite ! Ca m'est égal maintenant, je préfère encore mourir que de rester seul ici ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette loi idiote ? Pourquoi vouloir me détruire alors que j'étais enfin heureux ? Hn ? Dis-moi ! Dis-moi pourquoi, Konan !

Je m'enfuis dans ma chambre en courant, mon visage enfoui dans mes mains, laissant une trainée de larmes sur le sol. Les autres continuent à me regarder, interdits. Konan, elle, baisse simplement la tête, les lèvres pincées. Je ne veux plus vous voir, c'est clair ? Je ne veux que Sasori, Sasori et personne d'autre !

J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied, la referme et me jette sur mon lit. Plaquant mon visage contre l'oreiller, je me mets à hurler de douleur, de rage, de haine et de tristesse tout en frappant le matelas avec mes poings. Sasori m'a brisé. Je l'aime depuis si longtemps... Cette marionnette froide et distante qui pourtant m'attire plus que tout... Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter d'autant souffrir ? Hn ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

... Mais peut être était-ce ton but, Sasori : Me faire souffrir...

Je t'aime.

Mais que vais-je faire maintenant que tu es parti sans un aurevoir, comme un lâche ?

Je t'aime.

Mais qu'as-tu donc fait ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça, hn ?

Je t'aime...

Mais je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Tout me rappelle ta présence, tout me rappelle ton corps, ton regard, ton sourire, nos baisers, nos torrides étreintes au coeur de la nuit,...

Non ! Cela ne peut pas se finir aussi mal, hn ! Pas sans un aurevoir, pas sans un dernier baiser...

Je cesse d'hurler et laisse ma tête retomber mollement sur le coussin, en proie à une douleur sans nom. Mon coeur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va cesser de battre. Mes yeux pleurent tellement que je sens que je vais m'évanouir, j'ai la nausée, j'ai envie de vomir. Son nom résonne sans fin dans ma tête, il me fait mal, me blesse comme une insulte, m'écorche. Mais je l'aime tant, que puis-je faire maintenant sans lui...

Et surtout : Que vais-je devenir ?

Je relève doucement la tête et tourne mon visage baigné de larmes vers la salle de bain. Je me lève et chancelle jusqu'à elle, dans un état second. Je m'appuie à la porte, brûlant de ma peine. Mon front est chaud comme si je couvais une maladie... J'ai chaud... Je me sens déchiré au fond de mon âme, comme si on l'avait froissée comme un vulgaire morceau de papier avant de la jeter à la poubelle... En fait, ce n'est pas comme si... C'est exactement ça : Sasori m'a jeté comme un vulgaire bout de papier, comme un jouet dont un enfant s'est lassé...Et dire que je suis tombé amoureux de cet éternel adolescent...

Il y a des jours où je me mets presque à penser que c'est moi qui me dégoûte :

Pour ma naïveté.

Pour ma trop grande confiance en lui.

Pour avoir cédé à l'envie de lui offrir mon corps.

Pour être tombé amoureux de lui.

Oui, c'est ça. Je me dégoûte pour tout ce qui rappelle en moi, de près ou de loin, Sasori. Mais Sasori fait partie de ma personne. Dans mon coeur, mon âme, mon esprit, mes pensées, mes sourires, mes regards... Il y a toujours un peu de Sasori...

Et maintenant, je suis perdu, seul, sevré de cet homme qui a su me donner une vie. Une véritable vie avec un espoir, un avenir, des rêves,...

Mon regard se pose sur le rebord du lavabo, captivé par le reflet de la lumière sur la lame de rasoir. Je ne cesse de la fixer, hypnotisé par elle, pendant que mes pensées se réunissent péniblement pour former une idée, une simple mais très folle idée. J'y risque beaucoup et je ne pourrai pas revenir en arrière...

Mais ma décision est prise. Depuis longtemps. En fait, je crois qu'elle a toujours existé en moi. Depuis le jour où j'ai su que j'aimais Sasori no Danna...

J'essuie délicatement avec la manche de mon manteau à nuages rouges la larme solitaire qui coule sur ma joue et souris faiblement, enfin fixé sur ce que j'ai décidé de faire.

Et c'est sans le moindre regret que je vais faire ça, d'ailleurs.

Sasori, je t'aime et sans toi, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens...

* * *

Voilà voilà, il vous fallait un nouveau suspens ! Mouahahah ! XD Nan mes chers lecteurs, ne fuyez pas, je me dépêche promiiiiis ! :)

Bref, encore désolée pour le retard mais j'ai un petit gros problème de coeur là et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois d'humeur à écrire... Quoi que pour ce chapitre, c'est parfait pour se plonger dans la personnalité de Deidara... Bref.

Gros bisous à vous tous, en espérant que mon chapitre vous ait plu. 3


	5. Hey oh, let's go !

Chapitre 5ème.

Hey oh, let's go.

**Et bien le bonjour à vous tous ! =) **

**Alors, comme le disait Deidara-Abby, il fallait LE chapitre spécial Sasori. ^^ Et bien, elle a bien deviné ! Le voici avec tout de même, toujours ce foutu mystère qui plane... Ne vous en faîtes pas, le prochain chapitre va vite arriver, promis. **

**Bon... Disclaimer ? Oh oui ! Je m'en permets un, là. Hormis les habituels personnages et lieux qui ne sont pas les miens, je reconnais que ****deux**** phrases ne sont pas les miennes. Elles sont issues du manga du grand Kishimoto. Mais, franchement, qui ne reconnaîtrait pas ces fameuses phrases cultes ou s'en lasserait s'il était un vrai fan de Sasodei ? ^^ Je vous laisse les découvrir...**

**Au fait ! Il y a une chanson qui m'a accompagnée tout au long de ce chapitre, et qui, je trouve va bien en guise d'ambiance... C'est Pyramid d'Iyaz et Charice. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien ! XD Ça doit être à force de l'entendre toute la semaine sur la télévision devant laquelle je passe toute la matinée allongée... Ben quoi, c'est les vacances hein ! XP**

**Allez, sur-ce, bonne lecture ! =)**

**

* * *

**

Akasuna no Sasori

Et c'est ainsi que je suis parti. Sur une pensée, une rancœur, une haine, une tristesse qui ne peuvent même pas avoir de noms tellement elles sont fortes : Je suis parti. Sans lui.

Sans Deidara.

Hm... Déjà, rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de faire demi-tour en courant, juste pour le revoir, essuyer les larmes salées sur ses joues, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague et que je m'étais juste permis une ballade pour réfléchir...

Réfléchir ? Oh ! Il m'aurait traité de menteur, Deidara. Il sait que je ne dors jamais... Et c'est vrai. Je ne dors jamais, même après ces étreintes si éprouvantes moralement comme physiquement. Je réfléchis.

Je dois vous semblez étrange de par mon raisonnement mais prenez juste un instant pour vous mettre à ma place ! A être immortel sans avoir à assurer quoi que ce soit qui se rapproche au maintien de la vie, je vous assure qu'à force, on se met à réfléchir en permanence ! Matin, midi et soir, on réfléchit. En même temps, quand tout le monde dort et que vous, mis à part vous recharger en chakra, vous n'en avez pas le besoin, il n'y a que ça à faire ; quoi que s'occuper de ses marionnettes est aussi un passe temps qui ne requiert aucune heure précise...

Je soupire et décide de m'asseoir sur une branche d'arbre, arrêtant ma marche. Deidara me manque, vraiment.

... Il doit certainement être debout vu l'heure. Et certainement en train de me chercher comme un fou en maudissant le ciel que s'il me tombe dessus, il me fera la peau ! Mais quel gamin, je vous jure...

Et puis zut, on peut bien le lui pardonner, non ? Ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent, après tout...

Un adolescent qui doit pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en me cherchant...

Je sens mon cœur, dans son coffre de bois, se serrer. Et, posant ma main dessus, je repense à hier. La première fois que nous faisions l'amour face à face. La première fois qu'il posait sa main si douce sur mon cœur...

Deidara...

Et hier, alors qu'il avait besoin que je veille sur lui pour le protéger du Croque-Mitaine, je suis parti. Le laissant seul, vulnérable...

A la merci de sa tristesse.

Dieu, qu'est-ce que je peux me hair... Et pourtant, c'est bien ce que moi, Akasuna no Sasori, trente-cinq ans, j'ai fait.

~Flash-back~

Deidara dort toujours. Le soleil commence à se lever sur le Repère, projetant ses rayons dorés sur mon corps et sur celui de mon amant. Il est beau...

Bien sûr qu'il est beau ! Il est même absolument parfait. Aucune de mes marionnettes ne l'égale en beauté, même si ça, je ne le lui avouerait jamais ! Et il m'appartient.

Deidara est amoureux de moi. Rien que cette phrase-là, j'ai du mal à la croire ! D'ailleurs, je vous laisse imaginer ma tête lorsqu'on s'en est rendu compte, que ce qui nous étouffait était réciproque...

... Moi qui n'ait pas l'habitude d'être démonstratif, j'en suis resté stupéfait. Vraiment.

Et si je le réveillais ? On pourrait partir ensemble, main dans la main, et réaliser notre rêve, nous aimer sans se cacher...

... Non. Je ne peux pas, nous ne pouvons pas. Et puis, je veux voir... Voir s'il m'aime bien assez...

Dieu, Deidara, pourquoi es-tu si jeune ?

J'attrape ma cape à nuages puis sors de la pièce quelques instants. Allant jusqu'à ma chambre, j'attrape un grand T-shirt où mes ailes ne seront pas visibles, l'enfile. Puis, m'observant dans le miroir, je décide de me rajouter un gilet couleur sable, renforcé pour atténuer les coups en cas d'attaque... Oh oui, je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attends. Et où je vais. J'espère juste que Deidara s'en souviendra, lui...

Finalement, je prends un sac de toile, y fourre mes plans, rouleaux d'invocations, notes et effets personnels avant de le refermer, de l'équilibrer sur mon épaule et, attrapant au vol mon écharpe bleu ciel, je la passe autour de mon cou, comme un souvenir. C'était un cadeau de ma mère.

Maman, Papa...

Je vérifie que j'ai bien emporté la photo d'eux et moi puis retourne sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de mon amant. Le draps a glissé dans un de ses mouvements, me le dévoilant dans sa nudité. Je souris, attendri.

" Je t'aime, Danna..."

Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime, Deidara, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, ma vie, mon passé, mon présent... Mon avenir... C'est toi.

Mais je dois partir.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, le contemple, et ramène le bout de tissus sur son corps fin. Un geste simple mais qui m'empreint de douleur ; car je sais que je ne pourrai plus le faire.

- Danna...

- Oui, Deidara ? je lui demande, stupéfait de l'entendre.

Aucune réponse. Il rêve. C'est mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et en plus, je le hante jusque dans ses nuits... Ah, mon amour...

Je lui caresse le front dans une attitude presque maternelle puis dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de quitter une bonne fois pour toute la pièce, sans me retourner. Oui, il comprendra, j'en suis sûr. Deidara est intelligent, il ne peut que comprendre. Il sait qu'on est au pied du mur.

La brise m'accueille lorsque je sors du Repère, comme le Soleil. Il fait encore frais pour la saison mais ce n'est pas important. Je ne sens pas le froid... Ni le chaud...

Enfin, si. Mais que la chaleur du corps de mon amant, hm !

Bon, il est temps. L'herbe mouillée sous mes pieds fait un bruit spongieux mais je m'en fiche. Personne ne pourra m'entendre avec ça !

Je gravis la colline près de la bâtisse de bois et, une fois à son sommet, je me retourne. Personne ne m'a vu et personne ne se doutera de l'endroit vers lequel je mets les voiles. C'est pratique d'être antipathique avec les autres parfois ! Au moins, on a aucun détail à donner sur sa vie...

De toute façon, la seule personne qui doit me trouver sait où je vais. Il faut juste qu'elle y pense.

Un voleur.

Je me fais penser à un sale voleur qui s'en va sans un au revoir.

Et là, c'est la première fois que je me pose cette question, une question dérangeante dont je n'ai pas -ou plus !- la réponse au fur et à mesure que je vois la fenêtre de sa chambre s'éloigner :

Deidara, accepteras-tu de me suivre malgré cet abandon ?

~ Fin du Flash-Back~

Deidara.

Son prénom me hante, me tourmente, me blesse, m'écorche. Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Il va devenir fou de chagrin ! Il faut que je revienne là-bas et vite !

... Non. Sasori, calme-toi. Tu le sais, tu n'as pas le choix, il faut faire vite. Il est rusé, le gamin, il saura me trouver... Enfin, je crois...

Je soupire et, recommençant ma longue marche, je sens un liquide glacé couler sur ma joue. Je l'essuie de la paume de ma main et l'observe, le souffle court.

Du poison. Une longue trainée de poison violet. Mon poison.

Serait-ce ça, pleurer quand on est une marionnette humaine ? Hm... Curieux...

Jamais je ne me serai cru capable de verser la moindre larme. Et dire que c'est lui qui...

Bien sûr, c'est lui ! Il m'a fait découvrir un corps que je croyais connaître. Mon corps. Moi qui croyais qu'il ne pouvait servir qu'à combattre et transformer les autres en œuvres d'Art, lui, Mangetsu Deidara, dix-neuf ans, il m'a montré que je n'étais pas aussi inhumain que ce que je le pensais. Humain, ça je savais que je l'étais. Je suis une marionnette imparfaite qui n'a pas pu se défaire de sa part résiduelle d'humanité. Ni humain, ni marionnette...

Et bien lui, il m'a montré que je pouvais éprouver des sensations, ressentir du plaisir et de l'empathie, aimer,... Vouloir protéger quelqu'un...

Je m'arrête encore une fois et, cette fois, penchant ma tête en avant, regarde le sol à mes pieds. Les premiers grains de sable commencent à être visibles... La frontière.

D'autres gouttes violettes tombent sur le sol, signe que je pleure. Ça pourrait me trahir, révéler ma direction...

Bah, qui penserait que moi, Sasori des Sables Rouges, l'assassin du Kazekage troisième du Nom, puisse pleurer ? A part peut être ma petite tête blonde, personne !

Je lève les yeux vers l'horizon. Le désert. Pour l'instant, on ne le voit pas... Mais je sais qu'il est là. Sa chaleur, ses vents secs et brûlants, son Soleil...

Mon chez-moi d'un autre temps. D'une autre vie.

Mon chez-moi de quand je jouais encore avec mes deux marionnettes sans me douter que j'en deviendrai une aussi... J'avais quel âge à l'époque ? Six ? Sept ans ? Peut être plus, peut être moins... J'ai du mal à me souvenir de cette période.

Et le petit Sasori qui jouais trop souvent seul avec ses pantins a fini par vouloir devenir une pièce de son propre jeu à l'adolescence. Juste retour des choses, vous me direz...

Bon. Il faut y aller, j'ai de la marche.

"Hey oh, let's go."

Ouvrant mon sac, je retire mon T-shirt ainsi que le gilet et les range dedans. Mes ailes de fer se déplient avec un claquement sonore et sinistre. Tant pis ! J'en ai marre de marcher. Ca me fait perdre du temps... Et je déteste attendre.

Je me jette de la branche sur laquelle je me tiens et me laisse emporter par le vent, mes ailes se mettant aussitôt en marche. Le vent ébouriffe mes cheveux et je souris. On dirait une main qui me caresse...

Peut être la main de Deidara... ?

Hm... Pourvu qu'il pense à l'Étoile rouge.

Oui... Pourvu qu'il y pense avant de faire une bêtise...

Roooh, et puis zut ! Il a bientôt vingt ans, il va peut être falloir que je commence à m'y habituer, moi ! C'est plus un gamin de dix-sept ans qui me sert de coéquipier !

... Non, rectification, c'est un adolescent de dix-neuf ans qui me sert en option d'amant. Je vous le promets, je me désespère parfois... Je suis un sale pervers.

Ah ! Et puis quoi encore ? Si c'est la mentalité de l'Akatsuki qui essaie de me dépeindre dessus, qu'elle aille voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte ! Je n'en veux pas ! Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux et sans rendre de compte à personne ! Voilà !

Et je l'ai décidé : D'abord, on va à Suna et après, c'est parti pour la grande traversée !

Suna, Suna... Capitale du Pays du Vent... Pourquoi dois-je y aller ?

... Voyons, c'est pas parce que je n'ai plus d'attache avec ma famille que je dois délaisser pour autant mes parents ! Je veux les revoir, une dernière fois. C'est tout.

Les paysages désertiques défilent à toutes allures sous moi et je me laisse bercer par la paresse du vent. Je me sens bien, je me sens libre...

Même si j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je me sens enfin apaisé.

Parce que je sais que d'ici peu, moi et le garçon que j'aime serons réunis ? Et s'il ne venait jamais... ?

Voilà ma peur. Que Deidara ne vienne jamais me retrouver. Il pourrait très bien m'en vouloir assez pour tirer un trait sur moi -et tirer un trait sur sa propre vie au passage ! Et comme il dit, l'Art est une Explosion... Ah la la...

Si je commence à me faire du souci comme ça, on n'a pas fini ! Allez, faut faire confiance aux gens dans la vie, c'est bien ce que Pain disait quand je suis arrivé à l'Akatsuki et qu'on m'a confié à Orochimaru, non ?

Bizarrement, ce moment aussi remonte à très loin pour moi. Il est brumeux, oublié, à demi-effacé...

En fait, j'ai ma vie d'enfant, un trou noir et ma rencontre avec Deidara. Le trou fait quand même plus de dix-huit ans mais à part ça, c'est trois fois rien ! J'ai une mémoire qui veut se montrer sélective, à l'évidence...

Soudain, les premiers dômes de sable crèvent l'horizon, devant moi. Suna. La majestueuse ville du désert, celle qui abrite Shukaku, le démon à une queue... Il me semble que c'est le Kazekage, d'ailleurs, Gaara du Désert...

Je fais discrètement le tour du village puis me pose à l'entrée du sanctuaire des morts. Repliant mes ailes, je me rhabille, une tenue décente dans un tel lieu s'oblige ! Puis, je déambule lentement entre les dalles sombres en pierre... Elles sont là, quelque part...

Je m'immobilise face à deux pierres tombales, d'un seul coup. Alerté par un détail. Une petite marionnette. Posée sur chaque tombe...

- Papa... Maman... je murmure à mi-voix, m'agenouillant près des pierres tombales. Je retire le sable qui les souille et efface les inscriptions d'une main agile. Mes parents. Mes parents qu'ont m'a enlevé trop tôt...

Aussitôt , une pensée saugrenue s'impose à moi : Moi et Deidara, main dans la main, en face de mes parents en vie. Présentations. Papa, Maman, voici Deidara, mon amant. C'est avec lui que je veux vivre ma vie...

Pffff... N'importe quoi. De toute façon, je ne peux aimer Deidara au point de vouloir vivre ma vie entière avec lui... Je suis immortel, lui non. Et il est si jeune... Il finira par voir ailleurs...

Amour passionnel, certes, mais éphémère... Je n'aimerais pas qu'il le soit, mais je pense qu'il faut que je me résoude...

- Si vous saviez ce qu'est devenue ma vie... Quoi que, vous devez me voir tout le temps... Je l'aime, Deidara. Ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît. Maman, je sais que tu aurais été fière d'avoir des petits enfants, mais je ne pourrai pas... De toute façon, je ne suis plus un être humain... Et puis, vous voyez où ça me mène ?

Aucune réponse, si ce n'est l'écho du vent. Je contemple un instant mes mains puis remarque un éclair violet à mon pouce ; la bague de l'Akatsuki, le Cercle.

- Protégez-moi du danger qui va arriver, par pitié, je les implore soudain dans un souffle, à court de mots. Et surtout, surtout, protégez l'homme que j'aime. Protégez Deidara des autres jusqu'à ce qu'il me revienne, pitié... Et, par dessus tout, protégez-le de lui-même... Je vous en supplie... Je vous aime...

Je me laisse m'asseoir sur les talons, à la recherche de mon souffle qui brûle ma gorge de bois. Il est rauque, perturbé, comme gêné par mes mots...

Serait-ce ça, l'angoisse ? De sentir que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver mais dont on ignore le moment et la forme ?

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ La suite dans la semaine, normalement.

Gros bisous à touuuuus ! 3


	6. Le tout pour le tout

**Coucou ! ^^ Voilà enfin le sixième chapitre, comme vous l'attendiez.**

**Bon... Disclaimer, toujours pareil. Rating, toujours pareil -vive les lemons ! XD **

**Sinon, il y a une chanson que je viens à peine de découvrir mais qui m'a touchée droit au cœur, c'est "Noting Else Matters" de Metallica. Un slow absolument superbe. Et je trouve qu'il convient parfaitement à l'ambiance de cette fan fiction... *Totaly in love***

**Dernière phrase pour vous motiver avant de passer à la lecture, on m'a demandé le nombre de chapitres que contiendra French Kisses... Vingt-et-un exactement. =)**

**Je vais donc me permettre une annonce pour cette fan fiction... Oh et puis zut, ce sera la surprise ! XD Nan nan, je vais vous le dire parce que sinon IaM va me mettre la pression pour avoir le chapitre suivant et que je lui dise... Et je parie que j'aurais une révolution de votre part. ^^" *Roulement de tambours* Il y en aura trente en comptant l'épilogue ! Oh oui, ça fait beaucoup pour moi, d'habitude, dix chapitres et c'est plié ! O_O Mais je me sens prête à assumer les longues fan fictions. =) Et vous aurez peut être même un petit bonus à la fin de la fan fic', ce qui est à l'origine de celle-ci.**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! **

**

* * *

**

Akasuna no Sasori.

La nuit vient tout juste de tomber, étouffant les dernières lueurs rouge sang du Soleil ; et pourtant, je ne me suis pas arrêté. Je n'en ai pas le temps. S'il me cherche et qu'il arrive là-bas avant moi...

Non, je n'ai pas le temps, pas le temps d'envisager le pire, pas le temps de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver s'il s'y rendait avant moi...

Et surtout, je n'en ai pas le courage. Ce serait trop horrible pour que je l'envisage !

Après ma visite au cimetière, profitant de la pénombre naissante, j'ai repris ma route à travers le désert, sans me retourner. J'avais peur, trop peur qu'on me reconnaisse, que ma grand-mère ne me voie,... Peur. Comme un enfant. Mais c'est compréhensible, je suis un déserteur de Suna, après tout ; ma tête est mise à prix.

Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai du continuer, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le face à face avec les tombes de mes parents m'avait laissé un souvenir douloureux, amer, comme s'ils venait à peine d'être mis en terre...

Et il avait fait ressurgir tout mes souvenirs concernant Deidara, comme si ces stèles de pierre avaient un quelconque lien avec lui. Comme si c'était sa propre tombe que j'avais vu...

Non. Les nôtres.

Je relève la tête tout en continuant à voler, frôlant par moments les dunes de mes mains : La première étoile du soir brille dans le firmament. C'est beau, artistique même...

L'étoile rouge ne saurait tarder.

L'étoile rouge n'est pas vraiment rouge, en fait ; elle est plutôt rosâtre. Mais cette petite étoile représente beaucoup pour moi, énormément. Elle est le meilleur moyen de trouver l'endroit où je me rends. Bizarrement, c'est depuis cet endroit précis qu'on la voit le mieux, qu'elle se pare de cette lueur framboise que j'aime tant.

Moi, je n'en ai plus besoin. Je connais le chemin par cœur, chaque buisson m'est familier, chaque sentier, chaque crique, chaque falaise m'est familière -je ne dirai pas que chaque grain de sable m'est familier mais on n'en est pas loin non plus !

Maintenant, c'est à Deidara d'apprendre le chemin et ses contours... Grâce à l'étoile rouge.

"Deidara, mon cœur, pense à moi en voyant cette étoile : Elle est rouge, comme moi."

Je sens un frisson me parcourir. A l'époque, je savais déjà que quelque chose allait arriver... Cette phrase a deux mois, pourtant...

- Deidara.

Ça doit au moins être la centième fois que je prononce ce prénom et que le souffle du vent me répond, aujourd'hui. Il me manque. Il me manque atrocement.

C'est drôle à avouer... Mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être complet loin de lui. Et plus je m'éloigne de lui et plus ce sentiment se renforce...

Mais, plus que la solitude qui s'immisce en moi, plus que le chagrin qui me suit comme une ombre, c'est la peur qui m'étrangle.

Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Et si jamais l'Akatsuki comprenait et s'en prenait à lui ?

... Non. Je ne peux pas, je ne _dois_ pas y penser ! Je ne dois pas laisser pareille chose embrumer mon esprit ; Juste envisager, caresser l'idée que... Juste envisager, rien de plus.

La lueur rose rentre soudain dans mon champ de vision et je souris comme si je venais de retrouver une ancienne amie. Te voilà, toi.

Maintenant que je sais que tu es encore là, montre-toi à Deidara, et vite ! Il doit se rappeler de toi, de ce que je lui ai murmuré un soir de Janvier. Il doit se rappeler, vraiment... Car j'ai vraiment besoin de lui.

Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien, maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, et pourtant...

Sans lui, je n'ai plus rien. Ni avenir, ni passé. Juste une longue immortalité, morne et triste ; grise comme un nuage annonciateur de l'orage.

Sans lui, je suis une véritable marionnette...

C'est mon rêve, me diriez-vous ! Hun ! Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de pantin que je veux être, pas une machine à tuer perfectionnée, pas un bout de bois parfaitement sculpté et imbibé de poison sans quelqu'un pour interagir avec...

Je veux être Akasuna no Sasori, la merveilleuse marionnette humaine, le prestigieux créateur de l'armée des marionnettes de Suna. Et ça, cette reconnaissance, je ne peux l'obtenir qu'auprès de Deidara...

"Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime..."

Une phrase bien connue qui résonne dans ma tête comme une mélodie. Celle-là, je l'ai entendue bien des fois... Mais la toute première fois que quelqu'un me l'a dite, c'était il y a deux mois aussi. Et elle me fait toujours le même effet -à croire que tout ce que dit ou fait Deidara me laisse sans voix, il va d'innovation en innovation !

Et je n'oublie pas. On n'oublie pas, que dis-je, on n'oublie jamais le moment où quelqu'un nous dit "Je t'aime" pour la première fois...

Et on n'oublie pas sa première fois non plus. Il y a plus d'un mois que Deidara et moi avons perdu notre virginité ensemble -j'ai beau avoir trente-cinq ans, je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux filles ni même aux hommes avant lui !- et elle me brûle encore, cette première fois. Comme la flamme d'une bougie qui danse avec l'obscurité, comme une chanson dont on ne se lasserait jamais...

On n'oublie jamais sa première fois.

"Tu sais... C'est nouveau... Pour moi... Hm."

Je n'oublierai jamais notre première fois.

"J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, Sasori."

Mon cœur s'emballe d'un seul coup et mon équilibre devient précaire pendant un instant qui me semble une éternité. Me calmer. Je dois me calmer ou sinon je serais forcé de me poser...

"Je m'en fiche de ce que tu en penses, hm ! Et, niveau bienséance, on a franchi depuis longtemps la limite autorisée par la bonne société ! Je ne t'oblige à rien, crois-moi. Mais si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime... Oublie ce que tu es. Redeviens pendant un instant le Sasori au corps de chair, aux pensées humaines... Et prends-moi."

Je me pose au sol plus violemment que prévu, trébuche et m'étale dans le sable encore brûlant malgré que la nuit soit déjà d'un noir d'encre. Heureusement, personne ne m'a vu ! Je me redresse sur mes genoux puis, finalement, consent à m'asseoir en tailleur quelques minutes. Chaque chose en son temps ! Je suis encore en plein désert, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait me tomber dessus...

Donc, occupons-nous de ce second problème, si je peux appeler ça ainsi : Assailli trop brusquement par des souvenirs explicites, l'unique organe qu'il me reste s'en retrouve complètement affolé. Bien évidemment, c'est toujours au moment où je m'y attends le moins ! Deidara aurait été là, il m'aurait crié en s'esclaffant qu'un jour, à force d'être en proie aux souvenirs fanés sur lesquels on ne peut plus agir -juste déformer leur vérité, tout au plus-, je me prendrai un arbre ! Hun...

Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'a peut être pas si tort que ça, le gamin.

- Et bien sûr, encore une fois, je pense à toi, je dis à la nuit, une main posée sur mon reliquaire qui commence enfin à redevenir calme. Tu es pire qu'une ombre, Deidara ! Même un cauchemar se tiendrait plus tranquille !

Et pourtant, il est si beau, si sincère...

"- Danna !

Deidara court vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Voyant que nous sommes seuls, je délaisse les boutons de ma cape que j'essayais de reboutonner et lui ouvre mes bras dans lesquels il se jette. Se blottissant contre moi, il m'enlace si fort qu'il m'aurait étouffé si j'avais eu le malheur d'être encore un être humain à part entière. Et pourtant, cette étreinte, aussi forte soit-elle, n'est que le signe que je lui ai manqué... Et pas qu'un peu...

- Ça va, Deidara ?

- Oui, hm ! s'exclame-t-il avant de poursuivre, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots : Cela fait si longtemps que je t'attends, je t'aime...

- Je ne me suis absenté que trois jours, abruti, je lui réplique de manière indifférente même si son comportement enfantin me fait plutôt rire.

- C'est déjà trop pour moi. Infiniment trop. Je t'aime, Sasori.

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris.

Je caresse doucement sa chevelure d'or tout en souriant, attendri. Si l'amour rend aussi émotif et fragile, je m'en étonne. Je me vois vraiment mal agir de la sorte !

Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait que je l'aime, Deidara...

- Moi aussi, Mangetsu. Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Et lui, pour toute réponse, il s'était un peu plus lové contre mon corps de bois. A cet instant, il m'avait semblé si fort et fragile à la fois...

Et tout ça à cause de moi. Parce qu'il m'aime.

Oui, il faut vraiment qu'il se rappelle de l'étoile rouge.

Parce qu'il est la seule chose dont j'ai envie et besoin, à présent.

Mangetsu Deidara.

Bon, allez, on reste calme. A quoi bon s'énerver ou stresser ? Ça ne servirait qu'à tout faire tomber à l'eau !

Allez, on respire... Un... Deux... Courage, Deidara ! Tu peux le faire ! Et après, tout ira mieux...

Oui, tout ira beaucoup mieux ; tout sera plus simple.

Sasori, c'est de ta faute, hm ! Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement à cause de toi ! Tu m'as abandonné alors que je ne vis que pour toi ; cela ne te suffisait-il pas pour être heureux ?

... Non, bien évidemment. Tu as toujours aimé les défis à relever... Étais-je un défi ?

Hm. J'en ai marre de me poser toutes ces questions, ça me donne des maux de tête ! Donc, pour conclure, après ce que tu as fait, mon action est tout à fait justifiée...

Pourvu que personne ne vienne... Ô mon Dieu, si quelqu'un vient...

Mangetsu ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu n'es plus un enfant mais un homme. Bien. Alors, cesse de tergiverser et agis !

Hm... Non, je ne suis pas un homme, pas entièrement du moins. Je ne suis encore qu'un adolescent, un pauvre adolescent couard et mort de trouille, il faut bien l'avouer. Sans Sasori no Danna, je me rends compte que je perds tout, même ma grande gueule... L'amour, ça ne m'arrange pas, croyez-moi !

Bon... Ça y est, je suis dehors.

Oui. C'est en voyant mon reflet dans la lame de rasoir que j'ai pris ma décision. J'ai pensé aux lames peu esthétiques dans le dos de mon amant et ça m'a arrêté. Je voulais mourir, et je le veux toujours même ; mais c'est lâche d'abandonner sans s'être battu, hm ! Sasori est parti ? Bien. Mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, moi !

J'ai donc fait ce qu'il y avait de plus simple : J'ai attrapé un sac -le plus gros que j'avais.-, mis toutes mes affaires dedans, rempli mes sacoches d'argile à ras bord et j'ai attendu. J'ai attendu la nuit.

Et maintenant, me voilà dans la forêt à traverser à pied ruisseaux et sentiers -non, suivre les sentiers, plutôt, hm ! De plus, il a plu récemment, je vous laisse imaginer l'état du sol !

Tu as de la chance, Sasori. Il faut bien un abruti de première pour oser tenter de te retrouver, hm ! Et cet abruti, c'est moi.

Enfin, la grande route. Bon, je conçois que ce n'est qu'une longue, très longue, langue de terre entretenue par les ninjas de la grande ville la plus proche. Elle relie deux villes dont j'ai vite fait d'oublier les noms... Mais elle reste pratique : Je ne suis pas d'humeur à chercher ma route et à patauger gaiement dans la boue, hm !

Mon sac sur l'épaule, je rejoins la dite "route" et jette un regard au loin, pris d'incertitude : La gauche ou la droite ? Le désert ou la mer ?

... Je pencherai plutôt pour le désert. Je vois bien Sasori caché dans une des nombreuses grottes de la région. Même si ça me paraît trop prévisible à mon goût...

De toute manière, je n'ai nulle part où aller avec exactitude. Autant commencer quelque part...

- Trois mille yens.

Je m'immobilise, affolé. J'ai cru entendre la voix de Kakuzu, non, je n'ai pas cru, je l'ai bien entendu ! Zut ! C'est vrai qu'il était à la banque, celui-là... Et bien sûr, histoire de m'embêter, il faut qu'il rentre _maintenant_ !

"Il faut toujours prévenir le pire, à n'importe quel moment. Car sinon, tu te feras piéger et battre. M'as-tu bien compris, Deidara ?"

Oui, Danna.

Allez, on reste calme. Solution, solution, solution...

Apercevant la haute silhouette de l'avare, je regarde autour de moi et prend une décision dans la seconde. Les rats quittent le navire toujours les premiers, il paraît...

Un son mou et humide m'accueille lorsque je saute sur le bas-côté et un liquide brunâtre m'éclabousse le visage. Hm. Ce n'est pas très artistique, tout ça...

Et c'est moi qui parlait de patauger gaiement dans la boue ? Super, j'en ai à profusion là où je suis ! Jusqu'à la moitié des mollets, c'est à se demander comment cela peut-il être possible...

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent puis s'arrêtent à mon niveau. Je me plaque instinctivement contre la paroi qui supporte la route, paniqué à l'idée d'être vu. La terre humide dégage une odeur désagréable et des racines se font une joie de me piquer le dos, mais je ne dois pas bouger de là. Pour rien au monde je ne bougerai de là, je me le jure ! Sinon, ça revient à signer mon arrêt de mort. Et je ne peux pas me permettre la confrontation avec Kakuzu, il a cinq vies, pas moi !

Je retiens ma respiration saccadée, prêt à fuir s'il le faut. Fuir ? Oui, il ne me reste plus que ça. Je viens de déserter l'Akatsuki après tout, on va m'en vouloir à mort...

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que même l'immense ombre qui s'étend devant moi peut entendre ses battements frénétiques. Pourvu qu'il ne se penche pas, pourvu qu'il ne se penche pas, pourvu qu'il ne me voie pas, pourvu qu'il ne m'entende pas ou sinon je suis pris comme un rat dans un piège, la boue m'entraverait dans mes mouvements.

Saleté de pluie, saleté de boue, saleté de Kakuzu... Et saleté de Sasori, pendant qu'on y est, hm !

- Hm... Juste trois mille yens pour une semaine. C'est peu...

Kakuzu s'éloigne en marmonnant après deux minutes d'une interminable attente. Je soupire, soulagé, et va discrètement rejoindre la terre ferme un peu plus loin. Je préfère rester à l'abri des arbres, au cas où. Au moins, ici, rien ne pourra...

Soudain, je me prends le pied dans une racine et tombe dans les restes de feuilles mortes et de boue à demi-séchée. Et, bien évidemment, cette foutue racine n'attendait que moi, hm !

Va en Enfer, Racine !

J'en ai marre. Marre, marre, marre...

Mes yeux se mettent à me brûler, ma vue se brouille et je sens les premières larmes couler sur mes joues. J'ai envie de rentrer à l'Akatsuki, oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé, reprendre une vie normale. Mais est-ce possible -déjà envisageable, pour commencer !- sans mon Danna ?

Sans prévenir, j'éclate en sanglots ; même si j'ai envie de rire de ma maladresse. Entre rires et larmes, je ne peux que choisir la deuxième option... On pleure quand on rit, parfois...

Et c'est le cas à l'instant même. Même si j'ai horriblement mal au fond de moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Non, je ne ris pas. J'essaie plutôt pour relativiser, ajouter une note comique à tout ce qui me tombe dessus, oui ! Et je n'y arrive pas. Définitivement pas.

En fait, j'ai tellement froid que n'importe quoi pourrait me réchauffer, même un glaçon ! Je suis trempé, j'ai faim...

Et j'ai peur, peur à en être pétrifié sur place. Peur pour moi, peur pour Sasori, peur pour nous...

Sasori. Ah, si seulement je pouvais être entre ses bras rassurants, si seulement je pouvais me blottir contre lui pendant qu'il me caresserait tendrement la joue avec sa main, si seulement on pouvait être allongés l'un contre l'autre, dans l'obscurité qui est nôtre et qui cache notre nudité au reste du monde...

Hm... Quelle sale image je donne de moi ! Mais je n'en peux plus, il faut me comprendre. Je me sens perdu...

Et oh, pas perdu au sens propre du terme ! Je sais où je me trouve, d'abord -dans une flaque de boue qui appartient à la forêt aux abords du Pays du Vent ! Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la précision, hm.

Mais, si je sais où je suis, j'erre sans une idée fixe sur l'endroit que je dois rejoindre, avec des hypothèses pour indications...

Et s'il n'était pas dans le désert ?

Et s'il s'en fichait éperdument de moi ?

Je me frotte les yeux avec les poings, baignés de larmes salées, et je me redresse péniblement sur mes genoux. Il faut être fort, déjà, il a fallu que je le sois pour quitter le Repère, autant continuer dans cette voie...

Une lueur rosée attire mon regard dans le ciel et je lève un sourcil en la voyant. Tiens, voilà la fameuse étoile que Sasori aimait tant... Il me parlait souvent d'elle. L'étoile rouge, hm ?

Ouais... Elle n'a de rouge que le nom !

"Là où l'étoile brille... Il y a..."

Là où l'étoile brille ? Mais elle brille partout ! Non, non, il doit y avoir autre chose. Allez, rappelle-toi, Deidara, rappelle-toi...

"Là où l'étoile brille... Il y a..."

Non, non, non...

Je me mords rageusement la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, empli d'une détresse sans nom. Pitié, non. Tout mais pas ça...

"Là où l'étoile brille... Il y a..."

Je ne me souviens pas.

Ces paroles ont de l'importance, j'en suis sûr ; venant de Sasori, rien n'est inutile. Mais qu'est-ce que cette foutue étoile a de si important aux yeux de Sasori ?

Où est le lien entre Sasori et l'étoile rouge ?

Où faut-il que j'aille ?

Où es-tu, Sasori ?

Je me remets debout et rejoins la route. Une fois sur la langue de terre, je mets mes mains sur les hanches et dévisage l'astre rose, bouillant de l'intérieur comme une casserole d'eau sur le feu. Non. Ça ne veut pas revenir... Foutue phrase !

Décidément, je suis d'humeur aujourd'hui, hm...

Je reprends ma route, ne cessant de retourner cette phrase dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas si vieux que ça pourtant, ça devrait me revenir, ça _doit_ me revenir !

Une lumière sur la droite. Une petite auberge où Sasori et moi avons fait halte quelquefois...

Je me regarde, les vêtements souillés de boue. Oui, je vais m'y arrêter et me reposer.

Mais, le manteau...

J'enlève mon manteau à nuages rouges et, après un dernier regard pour lui, le jette dans un fourré. Ça y est, plus de cordon ombilical : Moi et l'Akatsuki, c'est fini !

Satisfait de moi, je pénètre dans la petite auberge et vais à la réception. Entre temps, j'ai enlevé mon bandeau et détaché mes cheveux, au cas où on me reconnaîtrait.

- Vous voulez une chambre, monsieur ?

Une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans me regarde, un doux sourire sur le visage. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'elle soit jolie avec son ensemble vert ou qu'elle m'ait appelé ainsi sans la moindre animosité, mais je sens un sourire naître sur mon visage. Je ne savais pas que ça m'avait autant manqué...

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

- Et à quel nom ? Pour combien de temps ?

Mon nom ? Je ne devrais pas le donner, Deidara n'est pas un prénom courant. Et le plus connu, c'est moi, le bombardier militant d'Iwa !

- Mangetsu Deidara. Juste une nuit, je partirai demain.

- La route est longue ? me lance-t-elle en me tendant une clé dorée.

- Oui, très longue.

Elle me sourit avec sincérité puis me demande de la suivre jusqu'à ma chambre où elle emmène une pile de draps et de linge propres. Cette fille me plaît bien, non, cette vie me plaît bien !

Hm. Le passé a un goût de Paradis. Et moi, je viens de retrouver mon passé, ma vie... Ma liberté.

Et bientôt, je te le promets, je te retrouverai, Sasori.

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est un retour imposant ! XD Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont tous plutôt longs... Les vacances, sans doute ! ^^**

**Et oui, Deidara est toujours de la partie ! =D Ben oui, je n'allais pas supprimer notre jeune blond auquel on tient, ça n'aurait pas été marrant sinon... Enfin, marrant, si on peut dire ça comme ça. ^^" Le pauvre, je mets un point d'honneur à le faire baver...**

**Bref, j'ai aussi constaté un truc à propos de Deidara. Il est pas un peu OOC sur les bords ? =S Parce que bon, j'essaie tant bien que mal de lui faire garder sa grande gueule et son tempérament explosif mais, vu ce qui lui arrive, c'est un peu délicat. Donc, s'il vous paraît un tantinet trop émotif, veuillez m'en excuser...**

**Allez, sur-ce, je vous laisse ! ^^ Retour dans, euh... Peu après le 21 car, devinez quoi, je pars en Espagne. Oh oui, ô joie, ô bonheur, je vais me déshydrater là-bas pendant une semaine. -.-" Et bien sûr, je n'aurais pas Internet -mon père et ma mère ne voudront pas se ruiner à prendre un forfait pour la salle des ordinateurs ! Donc, je n'existerai plus jusqu'au 21. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais concocter mes petites suites en attendant. ;) Faut pas se relâcher, hm !**

**Gros bisous à tous et à toutes.**


	7. La chasse à l'homme

**Bonjour à tous ! ^^ Et oui, voici le septième chapitre de "Pour notre plus grand Bien", enfin ! Je m'excuse du retard, gomenasai. =S Mais j'avoue avoir plus d'inspiration sur "Between broken and forbiden Dreams" pour l'instant...**

**Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis là et je n'oublie pas mes autres fan fictions. ^^**

**Bref, le même toutim habituel, Sasori, Deidara et toute la clique de l'Akatsuki ne sont pas miens... T^T Ca fait mal, comme vérité !**

**Rating M. Et oui, toujours... Bon, je préviens, pas de lemon avant un looooong moment ! ^^" Désolée mais les perverses, il va falloir s'armer de patience... Bah, je vous ferai quelques lemons en OS à côté si vous êtes sages ! XD Je ne vous oublie pas !**

**Encore et toujours un grand merci pour vos commentaires, je vous aime très fort. Oui, instant émotion, mais je me permets de vous remercier tous très fort car, si j'écris autant et que le plaisir d'écrire m'habite autant à présent, c'est grâce à vos commentaires. C'est une sensation merveilleuse à mes yeux que de se lever le matin et de voir que son nouveau chapitre a plein de commentaires... Moi qui avait l'habitude de n'écrire que pour moi, je suis vraiment touchée droit au coeur de ce que vous me dites. =) Merci. X3**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture ! =D**

**PS : Oh, et une inovation ! =O J'ai acheté un recueil du poète français qui me donne des frissons à chaque poème et j'ai trouvé des bribes de poèmes qui collent bien à chaque chapitre. Donc, désormais, un petit extrait des "Fleurs du Mal" de Baudelaire à chaque fois ! =) Et oui, je voue une fascination presque obscène pour lui. Mais j'aime sa plume...**

**

* * *

**

"Je me souviens !... J'ai vu tout, fleur, source, sillon,

Se pâmer sous son œil comme un cœur qui palpite...

- Courons vers l'horizon, il est tard, courons vite,

Pour attraper au moins un oblique rayon !

Mais je poursuis en vain le Dieu qui se retire ;

L'irrésistible Nuit établit son empire,

Noire, humide, funeste et pleine de frissons ;"

Le coucher du Soleil romantique - Baudelaire.

Hidan.

Un mal de tête violent m'accueille en même temps que mon coéquipier, ce matin. Ô mon Dieu, j'ai mal...

Oh, mais je ne m'en plaint pas ! Bibine est la seule capable de me faire cet effet... Quoi que, un rituel bien fait pour Jashin...

- Incapable, debout ! tonne la voix rauque de Kakuzu en me jetant le manteau de l'Akatsuki à la figure.

Repoussant le pan qui me cache la vue, je regarde l'avare qui est d'humeur à me secouer aujourd'hui et soupire. Ah, moi et le matin... !

- Kakuzu, quelle heure...

- Sept heures. Dépêche-toi, il y a un rassemblement dans le salon !

- Aussi tôt ? je m'exclame en me levant pour enfiler mon manteau. Je chancelle, encore embrumé par l'alcool. Hm, cette sensation...

- Oui, aussi tôt, minaude le géant au regard surnaturel avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif. Et le temps c'est de l'argent ! Pain nous attend, allez !

- Minute...

- Non, pas de minute accordée !

Et il claque la porte, s'élançant dans le couloir. Moi, je reste debout, un instant seul au milieu de ma chambre. Que peut-il bien se passer ?

Je considère longuement mon lit, tenté par l'envie de me recoucher. Mais non. Pain a demandé le rassemblement, ça doit être important...

A contrecœur, j'emboîte le pas à mon partenaire, lui courant après. D'ailleurs, j'aurais pu m'en passer car, lorsqu'on pénètre dans la pièce circulaire, Pain est déjà en plein discours. Kakuzu me gratifie d'un regard noir et m'entraîne vers deux fauteuils libres près d'Itachi Uchiwa qui nous jette juste un regard discret de ses prunelles rouges avant de se ré intéresser à notre Maître.

... Bon, c'est bien gentil qu'il s'excuse de nous réveiller aussi tôt mais...

Mais... Il y a deux...

Je me penche vers Kakuzu et lui murmure dans le creux de l'oreille deux prénoms : Deidara et Sasori. Ca semble l'interpeller car il se met à regarder autour de lui avant de hausser les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas où ils sont... me répond-il sur le même ton que moi.

- Tu disais quelque chose, Kakuzu ? lui demande soudain Pain qui, à l'évidence, a intercepté nos petis bavardages.

- Je faisais constater à Hidan qu'il manquait la paire Bleu et Cercle, lui dit alors mon partenaire, parfaitement stoïque. Pour ça, Kakuzu m'a toujours impressionné. Il peut faire preuve d'un sang-froid hors du commun quand il s'y met... Ce qui n'est pas plus mal sinon, voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne daignerait plus me recoudre après chaque mission et que je pousserais des jurons à tue-tête, entassé dans un coin comme un tas de buches près d'une cheminée !

- Hm, ce n'est pas faux, dit simplement Pain avant de désigner les deux fauteuils vides d'un geste : Voilà pourquoi vous êtes là. Depuis hier, Sasori est introuvable... Et maintenant, Deidara s'est évanoui dans la nature.

- Ils auraient déserté ? fait soudain Kizame, un air presque choqué sur le visage. Sasori est probablement le seul membre qui ne quitterait pas l'Organisation et, de plus, c'est le membre avec le plus d'ancienneté !

- Et bien, ça ne suffisait pas. Et, oui ; il a déserté de son plein gré.

Un silence mortuaire se répand quelques secondes dans la salle, secondes qui me paraissent des heures. Je reste abasourdi par la révélation de Pain : Sasori a déserté l'Akatsuki. Et pourtant, Jashin seul peut savoir à quel point il les connaît, les risques encourus !

En revanche, si Sasori m'étonne, Deidara me stupéfait. Pourquoi le gamin partirait-il ?

... Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que l'Akatsuki, pour lui, ce n'est pas le bonheur ! Mais même...

- Et Deidara ?

Itachi, près de moi, lance cette simple phrase. Konan, qui est assise derrière Pain, baisse soudainement les yeux à l'entente du prénom du blond. Comme si elle avait honte.

- Etant introuvable, lui répond Pain avec un tel calme qu'il en est effrayant. Je le considère comme déserteur, lui aussi. De toute manière, sachez que leur compte allait être réglé, ce ne sera qu'un prétexte de plus...

Hm. J'apprécie moyennement que notre Maître se permette de laisser le suspens planer dès le matin ! Si je n'étais pas muni d'un minimum -Vraiment un minimum, hein ! Mais c'est utile, il ne faut pas en douter...- de sang-froid, je lui aurais crié de cesser de tourner autour du pot et d'accoucher de l'information !

Mais bon, dirigé vers lui, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée...

- Leur compte était déjà réglé ? répète Kizame, sans comprendre. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Ils ont enfreint une règle fondamentale du règlement.

La voix de Konan est si douce qu'elle en paraît un murmure... Mais elle est là, pleine de déception et de honte. Pour elle ? Pour eux ? Allez savoir !

Moi, j'en reste sonné, le mal de tête du à la boisson martyrisant encore mes tempes.

- Konan a raison. Ils ont enfreint l'article numéro quatre. Dois-je vous le rappeler ?

J'encaisse la nouvelle de face, écarquillant les yeux. Moi qui pensais que j'allais rien entendre d'intéressant...

Malheureux ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur passer par la tête, à Deidara et Sasori !

Personne ne parle, mais tout le monde comprend, enfermé dans son silence. Zetsu brise ce dernier, résumant l'horrible nouvelle :

- Homosexualité. Peine de mort.

- Oui, Zetsu. Tu as tout compris, la voix de Pain devient soudain agressive, colérique, pleine de rage et tout les membres en viennent à reculer discrètement leur fauteuil, au cas où : Je veux les voir morts d'ici une semaine ! Et maintenant, tout le monde dehors !

L'ordre est tombé, implacable. On ne dit rien, nous levant et sortant nous préparer chacun de notre côté... Passant près de moi, Zetsu me jette un regard du côté blanc : Un regard plein de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Car on le sait tous, cette règle, à nos yeux, ne rime à rien. Mais il le faut, ce sont les ordres...

Pauvre Deidara. Pauvre Sasori.

Ils n'ont pas idée du pétrin dans lequel ils se sont embourbés !

Mangetsu Deidara.

La nuit fut longue, sans rêve. Hm... Je reconnais que cette auberge n'est pas la meilleure parmi celles où j'ai dormi mais qu'importe ! Je suis libre. Et rien ne pourra me séparer de l'indicible joie qui m'enveloppe le corps, que ce soit le froid du matin ou le matelas un peu raide !

Justement, après une nuit à l'auberge, j'ai posé le double du prix de ma chambre et j'ai repris mon petit bonhomme de chemin, le sac sur l'épaule... Je suis libre.

Libre.

Hm... Vous ne pouvez avoir idée de la sensation que ce simple petit mot me procure ! C'est... Indescriptible.

Mais je ne dois pas oublier ce qui m'a poussé à quitter l'Akatsuki.

A cette pensée, le sourire rêveur sur mes lèvres disparait. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié. Et moi, pendant que je me laissais aller au sommeil...

Et bien, lui, il a continué. Sasori ne dort jamais.

Je longe les arbres sur le côté de la route, y recherchant un abri contre le vent qui me fouette les joues. Pas que ce soit désagréable...

Enfin si, c'est désagréable, hm !

Où Sasori a-t-il bien pu aller, bon sang !

Je soupire, incapable de faire autre chose. Où aller ? En voilà une belle, de question, hm ! J'ai décidé le désert donc...

Mais le désert, c'est vaste.

Et après, lorsque j'aurai les pieds enfoncés dans le sable doré, je ferai quoi ? Je vais faire la statue en attendant que Sasori arrive ? N'importe quoi !

"Là où l'étoile brille... Il y a une plaine balayée par les vents."

Je m'arrête, soudain bloqué par la prouesse de ma mémoire. C'est revenu !

... Ô mon Dieu, c'est revenu ! La phrase de mon amant, la phrase de Sasori, elle est là, clairement ! C'est ça, la vallée balayée par les vents !

... Oui, bon. Il peut y avoir plus précis, hm ! Mais je m'en souviens maintenant, c'est le principal. Sasori adorait dire cette phrase, dans ces moments-là qui n'étaient que les nôtres : Il me berçait contre lui, m'enlaçant de ses bras fragiles en apparence mais plein de vigueur et il me susurrait des phrases, dans l'oreille. Des mots doux, des citations d'auteurs dont j'ai vite fait d'oublier le nom,... Et des vers de sa propre création. Celui-là en faisait partie...

Mon préféré. L'étoile des amants. L'étoile qui éclaire les deux amoureux tremblants de découvrir leur amour, les entourant de son halo rougeoyant.

La vallée balayée par les vents, c'est là que l'étoile rouge brille le mieux.

- Merci Sasori, je lance, brisant le silence qui m'entourait. Je me dis que, finalement, tu ne m'as pas laissé tout seul... Hm...

Bien sûr, rien n'est joué. Mais, Dieu soit loué, une vallée où le vent est violent, il n'y en a pas beaucoup ! Pas dans la direction où Sasori regardait, en tout cas...

Il regardait vers la droite, depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Vers l'Est.

Et, à l'Est, il y a Kumo, le pays des Nuages.

Serait-ce là, la Vallée balayée par les Vents ?

Je reprends mon chemin, me sentant soudain plus fort, plus sûr de moi. Oui, ça doit être là. Je dois y croire, je ne dois pas douter.

"Si tu m'aimes, Deidara, où que je sois forcé d'aller, mon amour... Ton coeur t'y conduira. Car c'est ça, l'amour."

Oui, c'est ça, l'amour.

Hm, l'amour, c'est de l'Art.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et regard les nuages qui flottent dans l'immense étendue bleue. Les nuages...

Le pays des Nuages.

Et si tu n'y étais pas, Sasori ?

Hm... J'espère ne pas me tromper. De toute manière, je ne suis pas idiot ; je sais qu'il ne faut plus que je fasse marche arrière. L'Akatsuki risque de nous chercher, il déjà est sept heures trente...

Mais bon, d'ici à ce qu'ils remarquent notre absence, il y a de la marge, hm !

Enfin je crois... Non, ils ne peuvent pas remarquer qu'on est partis...

Cela dit, ce que je pense ne me convient pas, me forçant à accélérer le pas. Comme si j'avais le Diable aux trousses.

Finalement, je me demande si je ne vais pas utiliser un peu de glaise, pour aller plus vite...

Akasuna no Sasori.

Je n'ai pas traîné. Il le faut bien, si Deidara arrive avant moi, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il peut arriver !

Et je la mérite bien, ma pause au village caché du pays des Nuages ! Histoire que j'achète deux ou trois affaires, la maison doit bien manquer de quelque chose...

Je regarde les marchandises sur les étals de la rue marchande de la capitale, l'esprit étrangement calme. Logique, je sais qu'ici on ne me reconnaîtra pas. Je n'ai pas mon manteau et ici, Deidara et moi n'avons jamais effectué la moindre mission. C'est parfait pour nous deux. L'anonymat est complet.

Je m'arrête devant une petite boutique puis j'y pénètre, le regard attiré par ce que je cherchais. Des bougies. Là-bas, ça doit être le noir complet ! Il faut de la lumière...

J'en prends trois dans une main et prend aussi du papier avec de l'encre et une plume. Deidara aurait éclaté de rire en me voyant, là aussi. Toujours à prôner les objets anciens... L'ancien est éternel, jeune homme !

Je vais vers le comptoir et pose le tout sur le plateau qui me sépare de la vendeuse, une jeune brune d'à peine quinze ans. Elle me lance aussitôt un regard profond d'intérêt mais j'y reste impassible. Déçue, elle baisse les yeux et commence à calculer sur un boulier le montant de mes achats... J'en profite donc pour regarder le bric-à-brac autour de moi...

Et mon regard est attiré par des petits sacs de toile tâchés d'une matière blanche, sur le comptoir.

"- Katsu !"

- C'est de l'argile ? je lui demande, soudain attiré par ce que, en temps normal, je qualifierai de jouet pour gamin.

- Oui, de première qualité, me répond-elle en tournant la tête dans la même direction que moi. Notre producteur est un ami, il a une mine près de chez lui...

- Je vous prendrai trois sacs, alors.

La vendeuse conclut le tout d'un "Bien." blasé puis saisit ce que je viens de lui demander. Le tout s'élève à trois cents yens. Je paie puis, sans même lui accorder un dernier regard, ressors dehors, dans la poussière. Je n'aime pas son regard ; trop insistant, trop puissant...

Seul Deidara peut me regarder comme ça.

Je regarde l'argile que je porte dans mes bras, pensif. Deidara.

On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait lui servir...

- Tu as entendu parler de l'attaque du village de la Dune, ce matin ?

Je remarque soudain un homme qui me fixe, appuyé contre un mur. Je me rapproche de lui :

- Non. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- A ta tenue, j'ai compris que tu étais de là-bas, même sans ton bandeau. Je veux dire, la longue robe bleue, l'écharpe en cas de tempête de sable...

- Que s'est-il passé ? je répète, appuyant sur chaque syllabe. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre.

Le ninja esquisse un mouvement de recul face à ma voix menaçante mais hausse les épaules, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres :

- On ne sait pas vraiment. Mais le village a été mis à feu et à sang. C'était ce matin, vers huit heures... Les nouvelles vont vite, tu sais...

- Et on sait qui a...

- Non. Mais des rumeurs courent comme quoi ce serait deux membres de l'Akatsuki en personne qui auraient tout mis à sac ! Tu imagines ? Si c'est vrai, ça veut dire que ce sont de sacrés phénomènes, à l'Akatsuki... Tu devrais retourner au pays du Vent, histoire de voir si on n'aurait pas besoin de ton aide...

Mon coeur se met à battre plus fort. Le village de la Dune, l'Akatsuki...

Ils ont compris, ils ont commencé...

Et si Deidara était...

- Hey, tu vas bien ?

Je ne réponds pas à l'homme, trop angoissé d'un coup pour envisager une simple réponse. Des scénarios se montent dans ma tête, effrayants, sinistres...

Non, Deidara est en vie, j'en suis sûr. Seuls des gens qui connaissent le village de la Dune peuvent y retourner par le désert sans se perdre. Deidara n'y a jamais mis les pieds, il ne pourrait pas...

Et s'il y était allé par hasard ? En se perdant, justement ?

Non non, je ne peux pas y penser...

* * *

**Bon, un petit chapitre. ^^' Mais j'espère qu'il plaît tout de même...**

**Ah ah, l'Akatsuki se réveille ! Le jeu du chat et de la souris va pouvoir commencer ! ;)**

**La suite bientôt, je poste d'abord la suite de French Kisses puis Between et cie... Mais d'abord, je l'ai promis à Elowlie, un yuri InoHina sera au menu ! ^^ Pour ceux et celles qui voudraient lire, vous savez où chercher...**

**Bisous bisous, je vous aime. X3  
**


	8. Le petit Poucet

**Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes ! =)**

**Et oui, on l'attendait, la voilà : LA suite de Pour notre plus grand Bien ! O_O Je vous l'avoue, moi-même je ne m'imaginais pas arriver à la finir comme je la voulais.**

**Oui, à chaque relecture, ce chapitre me semblait incomplet, tout n'était pas dit, l'émotion n'y était pas... Il me semble toujours incomplet, d'ailleurs, mais j'ose espérer qu'il saura vous séduire. Après tout, la totale perfection n'existe pas, cela se saurait sinon... ^^' **

**Bref. Au cas où certaines d'entre vous auraient été au courant de mes soucis personnels, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai repris du poil de la bête, j'ai repris goût à l'écriture, et tout ça je le dois à la personne qui illumine ma vie depuis neuf mois déjà... =$ Mais bref, je m'égare !**

**Tout ça pour dire que Miyuki a la pêche !**

**Et que les suites vont pleuvoir ! ='D Mouahahah !**

**Oui, trop de laisser aller, on se reprend. U^U**

**Donc je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, voici ma playlist :**

**~ Perfect Ennemy - TaTu**

**~ Libre comme l'eau - Ina Ich**

**~ Sacrifice - TaTu**

**~ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Main Theme (Un manga de malade ! *-*).**

**Bref, bonne lecture. X3**

* * *

**Chapitre huitième.**

**Le petit Poucet.**

_"Derrière les ennuis et les vastes chagrins_

_Qui chargent de leur poids l'existence brumeuse,_

_Heureux celui qui peut d'une aile vigoureuse_

_S'élancer vers les champs lumineux et sereins ;_

_Celui dont les pensers, comme des alouettes,_

_Vers les cieux le matin prennent un libre essor,_

_- Qui plane sur la vie, et comprends sans effort_

_Le langage des fleurs et des choses muettes !"_

_Elévation - Baudelaire._

Akasuna no Sasori.

Il fallait que je lui parle.

Assis dans une auberge, je digérais encore difficilement la nouvelle dont le passant m'avait fait part. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Si jamais Deidara s'y est trouvé, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'hécatombe... Et puis, qui a bien pu s'y rendre, à ce malheureux village ? Hidan et Kakuzu ? Ou bien Itachi et Kisame ? Hm, personnellement, je vois mal Pain bouger le petit doigt pour nous... La paire Uchiwa-Hoshigaki, c'est un mauvais parti, Deidara ayant un mal fou avec les illusions du Sharingan, il suffit que je me souvienne de comment on l'a fait rejoindre l'Organisation. Il avait failli se faire sauter lui-même, l'abruti, autant dire que l'illusion, il ne l'avait même pas vu venir ! Et Kisame est résistant, d'autant qu'il aime beaucoup débarrasser les gens de leur chakra avec son épée géante -Ben quoi ! Y a plus discret sur les marchés tout de même !

Quand au duo des Immortels, comme on les surnomme...

D'accord, Hidan est réputé lent dans ses attaques et il passe plus son temps à dessaouler qu'à être sobre... Mais il n'empêche pas qu'on a beau le réduire à l'état de kit montable, il est toujours de la partie ! Han, quelle saloperie, celui-là. Fanfaron, fanatique jashiniste, immortel, imbu de lui-même, vulgaire et fou à lier avec ça ! Oui, c'est un allumé, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus... Mais ses délires sur la nécessité du carnage, ça ne me plaît pas. C'est le genre de gars qui ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas tué une bonne fois pour toute...

Kakuzu, je n'en parle même pas ! A vrai dire, je dois peut être être celui qui le connait le mieux à part Hidan et lui-même, vu que l'on est -Était, dans mon cas- les "Anciens". Immortel aussi, ou du moins presque, il ne vit que pour l'argent. Personnage aimable comme une porte de prison et extrêmement irritable. Ouais, il est pas facile à vivre celui-là... Du point de vue de ses capacités, c'est bien le seul contre qui je n'irai pas me battre de mon plein gré : Si moi je suis une marionnette humaine, lui c'est un sac de fils ambulant ! Les masques sur son dos, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il peut les invoquer, et ils correspondent à ses vies... Air, feu, eau, foudre... Il a de l'expérience, il sait se battre, et les rumeurs disent qu'il était peut être un tueur à gages... Raison de plus pour ne pas se le mettre du côté des ennemis !

Plus j'énonce les forces ennemies, en fait, et plus mon cœur se serre dans son reliquaire... C'est pas bon du tout.

Car à force d'analyser la situation, je constate, avec effroi, que Deidara et moi sommes peut être les plus fragiles de l'organisation ; Moi, pas vraiment, je suis immortel tant qu'on fait abstraction du fait que le machin blanc sur ma poitrine qui, au premier abord, ne peut passer que pour un élan de narcissisme si violent qu'il m'aura poussé à graver mon prénom sur mon propre corps, pourrait avoir une quelconque utilité... Mais le gamin...

Il n'est qu'un être humain. D'accord, un être humain monstrueux avec quatre bouches au lieu d'une et un égo surdimensionné ! Mais il reste un être de chair, de sang...

Ce que je ne suis pas, en gros.

Ce que je ne suis plus...

Sans même réfléchir, j'attrape un rouleau de parchemin dans mon sac, l'étale sur la table et prend de quoi écrire. Pour écrire quoi, j'en sais rien. Mais les mots sont déjà là, ils s'écoulent en moi comme un torrent de magma bouillonnant, à défaut de larmes que j'aurais pu verser si j'avais été encore humain. Ma seule pensée est pour Deidara, et uniquement pour lui ; la plume glisse sur la surface lisse, y inscrivant mes pensées à son égard. Je sens ma peau être parcourue par un léger frisson, alors que je continue fiévreusement la rédaction de ma lettre, bien que j'ai remarqué qu'un homme est debout à mes côtés et me fixe. Je ne l'entends, ou du moins ne veux-je pas l'entendre...

Là, je veux juste écrire !

_Deidara..._

Oui, on est foutus, si on se fait rattrapé par les autres... Aller simple pour la tombe à côté de celle de mes parents à Suna. Et encore ! Il faudrait qu'on puisse nous retrouver, pour ça...

Je lâche un soupir avant de relire d'une traite ce que je viens de coucher sur le papier, avec cette étrange sensation en moi, celle qu'un humain résume par un bref "avoir une boule dans la gorge". C'est sec, trop sec pour une lettre qu'on destine à son amant, je rajoute donc une petite phrase pleine de tendresse pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'ai pas oublié. C'est mieux. Oui, beaucoup mieux...

De l'Art.

- Monsieur, je m'excuse mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là si vous ne consommez pas ou si vous ne faites pas partie des clients de l'hôtel, m'interpelle patiemment un serveur, pour la quatrième fois au moins. En seriez-vous, à tout hasard ?

- Non, petit, je lui lance un regard intense que Deidara, s'il avait été là, aurait bien reconnu puisqu'il s'agissait de celui que je réservais pour les moments où le blond et ses remarques un peu désagréables venaient à réellement m'agacer, au point qu'il serve parfois d'avertissement avant que je ne m'énerve et le foute hors de mon atelier, histoire qu'il continue ses gamineries ailleurs ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus coiffés Dieu seul savait exactement comment, à l'évidence, n'avait pas compris le message que celui-ci véhiculait. Tant pis : Juste un urgent besoin d'écrire une lettre pour un de mes collègues qui devrait sûrement arriver ici dans peu de temps. Je peux la confier à quelqu'un, d'ailleurs ?

A mes mots, il me fixe, incrédule. On a pas du lui demander souvent pareil service ! Pauvre petite chose sans défense, je t'aurais déstabilisé... ? Fu fu fu, c'est trop facile...

Oui, on écouterait mes pensées toute la journée, on viendrait à me prendre pour un narcissique... Je ne suis pas narcissique, du moins pas complètement. Je dirai plutôt que j'ai de l'égo, oui oui, c'est pas trop mal comme réponse ça... Non, le narcissique c'est Deidara. Pour lui, il est la perfection même ! Moi... Hnn...

Moi, je jouis de ma condition d'immortel apparent, mais dans le fond je sais parfaitement que je ne serai _jamais_ entièrement satisfait de l'œuvre de ma vie. Mon corps. Un gros foirage, un grain de sable dans l'engrenage de mes réflexions. Pour moi, c'était évident, simple comme bonjour... Tu parles...

- Le réceptionniste pourrait s'en occuper, je pense. A qui doit-il la remettre ?

Tiens, le revoilà. Je souris pensivement et prends le temps de me lever -Même si, soyons réalistes, ça ne m'aura pris qu'une seconde !- avant d'attraper mon sac et de lui tendre ma précieuse missive. Il l'attrape, mal à l'aise, et m'interroge du regard. Un autre sourire.

- Deidara Mangetsu, s'il vous plaît. Un blond aux yeux bleus, vous ne pourrez pas le rater... Il est... Disons, spécial. Bonne journée à vous, jeune homme.

... Et tu as intérêt à la lui remettre ou sinon je te jure que je fais le trajet pour t'étriper ! On est bien d'accord ?

Je sors, une légère boule dans la gorge, malgrè que quelque part, je sais qu'il va trouver ma lettre.

Plus j'y repense, et plus je me donne l'impression d'être un mélange entre Pinocchio et le petit Poucet :

Une marionnette animée qui sème des indices pour que son amant le retrouve...

A moins que les méchants ne s'en emparent avant et ne mette la main sur lui.

* * *

Deidara Mangetsu.

Fatigué.

J'en peux plus.

J'ai faim.

J'ai soif.

Bordel...

Ouais ouais, Sasori aurait été là, il se serait bien fendu la poire en m'entendant me plaindre, au milieu du désert ! Intérieurement, bien sûr... Parce qu'en réalité, le seul moyen de savoir s'il rit ou pas, c'est de vérifier s'il sourit. Là, dans cette situation, il m'afficherait un sourire radieux.

Hn. Ça ne change rien au fait que ça fait deux jours que j'ai rien avalé et que je serai près à sucer des cailloux, pour peu que ça m'aurait rassasié ! Allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs mais j'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment qui m'a poussé à ne pas m'arrêter dans le dernier village croisé... Heureusement que je quitte enfin ce fichu désert, parce qu'alors ! Un bois bien vert pour remplacer cet hideux bac à sable géant ! Merci Jashin.

Oulah, c'est que j'ai bien fait de partir, moi... Un peu plus et Hidan m'aurait converti au jashinisme...

Bref. Je suis vivant, je n'ai toujours pas rencontré d'anciens collègues de l'Akatsuki, et je suis sur la bonne voix ; C'est parfait. Je peux bien me permettre une pause dans un village... Oh oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil, un repas chaud, de l'eau, peut être même un peu de saké, pourquoi résister à un peu de luxe ! Mission repos, Sasori ne va pas parcourir quatre cents kilomètres en une nuit tout de même !

En pensant au prénom de mon amant, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Encore. Histoire de pas trop changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes... Hn, rien que de penser à lui, ça me donne envie de reprendre ma route mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : Je suis à bout de force. Et si je mange pas quelque chose vite fait, quitte à aller me dénicher une bestiole dans la forêt, je sens que je vais pas faire long feu... Au pire, il me reste toujours mes cheveux !

... Ah, vous ne comprenez pas ce que ma tignasse a à voir ici ? Hnn... Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un souvenir du temps où j'avais suivi ma formation dans la manipulation des explosifs à Iwa. Une anecdote de mon collègue...

Au loin, des cris de joie se font soudain entendre, attisant ma curiosité. Et ma faim. Car les choses vont de paire dans ce bas monde :

Qui dit "cris" dit "gens".

Qui dit "gens" dit "village".

Et qui dit "village" dit... "Nourriture", hn.

C'est dans cette optique, pas très fine, certes, mais ô combien naturelle, que je me dirige à tâtons vers la source de ces cris enjoués, masculins pour la plupart... Et barbare ! A tous les coups, un troupeau de chasseurs qui ont ramené un gros gibier...

Je trébuche, me rattrape de justesse à un arbre. Mon bagage toujours sur le dos, j'essuie péniblement les gouttes de sueur qui me coulent dans les yeux, terrassé par l'effort. J'ai chaud, je suis fatigué, je veux manger et dormir, dormir...

Et étreindre passionnément Sasori contre mon corps chaud. Hn ! Plus que jamais.

Je quitte l'ombre des bois pour la lumière crue que l'herbe verte d'une clairière ne peut cacher. Mes yeux alors éblouis, je les ferme un instant, titubant dans le noir. Les exclamations de réjouissance se taisent, en m'apercevant sûrement. Je tombe à genoux, posant mon sac sur le sol en même temps. Mon Dieu, que le Soleil fait mal au crâne...

J'entends un bruit de pas puis soudain, une puissante poigne attrape ma queue-de-cheval, tire dessus. Je lâche un cri de douleur en sentant qu'on me soulève. C'est qui le sale paysan mal léché qui ose s'en prendre à moi, un membre d'Akatsuki, de cette manière ? Ça va pas se passer comme...

Un instant de réflexion plus tard, alors que je parviens à supporter la lumière de l'astre lumineux pour ouvrir les yeux, je me rappelle soudainement que j'ai pensé une grosse bêtise :

Je ne suis plus Deidara, le bombardier sanguinaire de l'Akatsuki.

Je suis Deidara Mangetsu, à présent ; Uniquement Deidara.

Et ça, c'est pas bon...

- T'es qui toi ? Hein ! Alors j'attends ! vocifère l'homme qui me tient toujours par les cheveux, un molosse aux cheveux hirsutes, mal rasé et aux petits yeux marron. Je l'aurais vu de loin, j'aurais cru que c'était un cochon !

Je déglutis, mal à l'aise à cause de sa présence et surtout du regard des autres.

- Un... Un voyageur... Je ne fais que passer, juste le temps d'une nuit, hn...

- Une nuit hein ? Il éclate d'un rire gras et ses compagnons l'imitent, ce qui ne me rassure pas. T'as vu à qui tu parles ?

- A... A un enc... Un noble chasseur de ce hameau, je présume ?

Manquerait plus que je lâche une insulte, tiens ! C'est pas le moment Deidara...

Je ferme un instant les yeux, par peur qu'ils lisent la peur dedans. J'ai mal... Serai-je mal tombé ? Genre sur les seules peaux de vaches du coin ? Hn, je veux bien y croire ! J'espère juste qu'ils sont compréhensifs...

- Ouais, t'as tout compris, mon pote !

L'homme me relâche, je retombe lourdement sur les fesses mais retient une grimace de douleur. Au moins, il ne me tient plus les cheveux, c'est déjà ça...

- Et le truc, c'est que nous, on aime pas les voyageurs qui "ne font que passer"...

J'ouvre timidement les yeux, par peur de ce que je vais voir, interpellé par les mystérieuses paroles de mon camarade "tête de cochon".

La force du coup de poing qu'il me met dans le ventre me coupe la respiration net.

- Alors, crois-moi, tu resteras plus d'une nuit ici, morveux !

La puissance de son coup me fait recracher un peu de sang, alors que je me tourne, sonné, pour essayer de fuir à quatre pattes. Un de ses copains arrive, m'attrape une jambe et me tire brusquement à eux, si fort que j'en aurais presque entendu ma hanche se déboîter ! Un autre coup atterrit entre mes omoplates, je m'écroule au sol, paralysé de douleur. Peut être même paralysé tout court, vu là où il m'a frappé... Sasori ! Bordel, où es-tu ?

Mes sanglots d'adolescents se font de plus en plus violents alors que les coups pleuvent sur moi et que ces hommes, plus grands et forts que moi, s'amusent à tester mes résistances physique et mentale.

Je suis à bout.

Un coup de pied m'envoie rouler un peu plus loin et, instinctivement, je me replis sur moi-même. Comme si cela pouvait me protéger. Et j'appelle Sasori, je hurle son prénom en espérant qu'il puisse m'entendre et qu'il vienne me sauver.

Mais non, je suis seul. Dieu ne voit pas ses créatures et Sasori, l'Ange aux ailes artificielles, ne voit pas celui qu'il s'amusait à appeler "Sa Muse".

Je n'en peux plus... Et je sens que c'est la fin.

Ma dernière vision est une lame sortie d'un fourreau.

Une lame qui s'élève au dessus de ma poitrine, et qui y plonge sans crainte ni honte.

* * *

**Hn hn... Suspens, suspens...**

**Oh oui, Miyuki est en grande forme, même le sadisme est revenu ! XD**

**Bon, alors, voilà... Un bon retour ? =$ Ou alors, faut-il que j'aille m'enterrer dans un coin sombre et me faire oublier ?**

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience. é_è Je reste inquiète car voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de Yaoi...**

** Han oui, pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas, j'ai commencé une fan fic YURI. *-* Ouais, ça y est ! Cinq chapitres déjà, un sixième en route, rating M... Sur le couple Azusa X Ritsu dans K-On !**

**Oui, finalement, Naruto avec les filles, ça ne m'a pas assez inspiré... ^^'**

**Voilà voilà, prochaine étape : Le chapitre 2 de Photograph of the Surnatural. =)**

**Viendront ensuite la suite de Between Broken and Forbidden Dreams et enfin de French Kisses. **

**Bisous Bisous mes chères lectrices, je vous aime. X3**


End file.
